Record
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…
1. Prólogo

**Record**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

—¡Oye! ¡Detente! —con un fuerte tirón la chica de cabello oscuro se desasió del apretado amarre del chico sobre su muñeca —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así? —los ojos de la chica estaban crispados, a punto de llorar en cualquier momento dado.

Ella frotaba su muñeca contusionada con cuidado por el dolor y desviando continuamente sus ojos del chico que la miraba con una violencia nunca antes vista en su vida. La velada había transcurrido de forma maravillosa cuando, de repente, fue arrastrada por todo el patio hasta donde estaban ahora, en la calle vacía.

Los ojos turbios del chico se posaron en el moretón que se estaba formando en la muñeca de su novia y como si alguien le hubiera lanzado de una altura considerable para sentir vértigo, todas sus emociones violentas se disiparon en el repentino ahogamiento que estaba padeciendo. La conciencia pareció aclarársele y el horror comenzó a atormentarlo. Su semblante se volvió pesaroso y descorazonado.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas todo había estado perfectamente bien en la fiesta a la que habían concurrido. Ambos habían compartido un buen momento, hablando, bailando y bebiendo hasta que la había visto bailando con otro. Y no fue la sensación de celos, únicamente, de ver a su novia con otro, sino las miradas que ella le dirigía mientras sonreía al chico que la sostenía con demasiada confianza para su gusto.

El acercamiento de la boca del extraño en el oído de su novia que sonrió ante lo dicho fue lo que lo puso todo rojo, terminando a los golpes con el chico ante los gritos desesperados de su novia. No contento con ello, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de allí con una fuerza desmedida. El forcejeo fue constante hasta que ella logró soltarse. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Dejó ir el aire con un jadeo y sus ojos se conectaron con sus manos pálidas ensangrentadas. Le había partido la cara a un tipo que no le había hecho nada. No podía creerlo, al fin lo había hecho y se sentía horrible. No creía que hubiera llegado tan lejos, pero lo había hecho. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estamos hablando! —gritó la chica a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento mucho, no volveré a molestarte.

Un fuerte tirón lo hizo girar y encontrarse con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas de su novia. Ella parecía furiosa y desesperada, sobrepasada por la situación. Él, sin remordimiento – eso quería creer –, se desasió de ella y con una mirada fiera y escalofriante se apartó.

—Por tu bien, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Ella comenzó a gritar como una desquiciada, exigiéndole que volviera, que no se fuera y que hablaran. Pero él no quería, no podía hablar en ese momento y no quería que las cosas terminaran peor. Ella lo maldijo con un vocabulario que no se esperaba de ella, pero el cual él daba por cierto pues era un maldito hijo de perra por haberla herido de esa manera.

Los sollozos de ella fueron desgarradores. Estaba empezando a sentirse horrible, pero no podía dar marcha atrás por lo que siguió caminando. Era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, pero no en cuanto a sus emociones y pensamientos; una parte de su mente tenía siempre un repertorio de frases distorsionadas y desquiciadas que asustarían hasta al tipo más duro. Él siempre le temió, desde que su cabeza comenzó a comportarse de una forma diferente a como lo recordaba.

Jamás exteriorizaba sus pensamientos ni sus ideas, no eran normales y si bien era consciente, tampoco quería ayuda. No quería parecer anormal. Los pensamientos homicidas eran concurrentes en la noche, por lo que se tomaba pastillas para dormir. No creía que exteriorizaría tan violentamente física sus emociones hasta ahora.

Ella había sido su novia de secundaria, su primer amor y sus primeras veces en sus grandes aventuras durante esos siete años y por todo ese amor que aún sentía por ella y por esa relación que fue, la dejaría ir antes de intoxicarlos a ambos. No quería dañarla ni preocuparla por lo que se iría y no volvería a ella. Aunque le doliera, sabía que era una sabia decisión la que estaba tomando.

Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

Hasta aquel día…

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaaa! Ya sé que quieren ahorcarme por no subir las continuaciones, pero eso las iré trabajando poco a poco porque como que volví a perder el hilo y no quiero cometer más errores de los que ya hice :c_

_Esta nueva historia será un poquito oscurita, tendrá un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello jpg ahre_

_Bueno, ya saben que pueden comentar si lo desean, me gusta leerlos y saber lo que piensan. A partir de ahora, creo, podré responder reviews porque las mejoras tecnológicas vinieron al país de Lian(? *mucho Clamp el pendejo*_

_Quiero agradecer a Hikari bb por leer el fic previamente y odiarme, era parte de mi plan maquiavélico *smirk*_

_Saludos y, desde ya, gracias a aquellos que quieran acompañarme en este proyecto nuevo que difiere bastante a lo que comúnmente trabajo, no se esperen un lecho de rosas(?_

_El que avisa no traicionaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bai._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Se habían conocido empezando la preparatoria. Sakura parecía una princesa a los ojos de Sasuke. Si bien no era nada cursi y era muy natural para él ignorar su entorno, no pudo evitar reparar en la presencia de su compañera de banco.

En el papel le había tocado el asiento número dieciséis, junto a la ventana, mientras que a ella le había tocado el quince que estaba a su lado derecho. Ella se presentó con una bonita sonrisa y con la típica frase de "espero que nos llevemos bien, cuide de mí". Sasuke sólo la observó y todo quedó allí.

Pero con el transcurrir de los días, había notado que Sakura no tenía buena relación con el resto de sus compañeros, pues solían burlarse o ignorarla. Ella comenzó a retraerse y a, inconscientemente, recargarse emocionalmente en él ya que le hablaba de todo sin parar hasta dejar a Sasuke un poco estresado de tantas palabras en los recesos.

Mientras Sakura le llenaba la cabeza de historias de su pasado, Sasuke desconectaba su mente y dejaba que el cadencioso y vivaracho sonido de la voz de Sakura llenase sus adormecidos sentidos. Desde que Naruto se había ido, no había tenido que aguantar a alguien que le hablara cada dos segundos. Hasta la llegada de ella y, si bien no buscaba su amistad, le permitiría seguirlo hasta el final.

Con el correr del tiempo, Sakura fue cada vez más abierta con él, contándole cosas muy íntimas como la marquita de nacimiento que tenía en uno de sus senos o el corte en su muslo derecho a causa de un escape de una casa que, según ella, estaba encantada. Escuchó hablar de un tal Suigetsu y Karin, quienes eran sus amigos de su otra escuela y a los cuales extrañaba mucho.

Sasuke detestaba cuando hablaba de otros, pero no decía nada, no quería que ella notara cuanto le importaba. No quería ser abierto con ella, no quería permitirle entrar a su corazón. No debía confiar en las personas, ellas siempre te traicionan y te dejan como si no valieras nada.

Ya estaban cerca de fin de año cuando Sakura lo invitó a ir al templo por el año nuevo. Sasuke no vio por qué no, no tenía deseos de ir con su familia, la cual estaba cada día más fastidiosa de lo normal con exigencias que ponían a Sasuke de muy mal humor.

Lo recibió sacudiendo la mano en alto y Sasuke tuvo una extraña revelación en ese momento. Verla allí, más arreglada de lo normal, usando un bonito kimono y el cabello recogido, se le hizo la imagen de ella más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora. Siempre había sido consciente de la belleza de la chica de cabello rosa, pero no le gustaba reparar en nimiedades.

Ella parecía apenada y esperando algo de él que nunca llegó, pues el suspiro desesperanzado de ella era signo de que captado el mensaje. La sonrisa que le regaló después contradecía mucho a su anterior reacción y, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus preferencias, le tomó la mano y lo arrastró por todo el lugar.

Pidieron los deseos para ese año, aunque Sasuke no era muy creyente de eso y sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados fingiendo que lo hacía. Sakura, por el contrario, parecía muy concentrada en ello, con el ceño fruncido como si con hacer ello obligaría al supuesto Dios – al que le estaba rezando – que le cumpliera lo pedido. Sasuke se mantuvo inexpresivo, viéndola simplemente hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con la mirada de alguien que estaba satisfecho por algo obtenido.

La manito helada de ella tomó la suya que hervía y el temblor que le provocó a la chica le reveló otra cosa que nunca había sentido antes. Algo se apretó en su estómago y viajó por todo su cuerpo al verla disfrutar del calor de su mano. Ella parecía indiferente a su reacción, pero era entendible, pues Sasuke se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo.

En su tarjeta de la suerte decía que ese año sería de cambios y prosperidad mientras que Sakura había tenido la desgracia de que sus proyectos se estancarían y que tendría que tener cuidado. La pesadez en ella se notaba, Sasuke sentía su mala energía y verla tan apenada por su desgracia hizo que se le escapara una risita que a Sakura le pareció el cielo, pues él nunca reía y casi no hablaba.

De repente, el humor de la chica cambió y pareció convertirse en su tabla de salvación, pues se prendió a él y dijo algo como que pasaría más tiempo a su lado para que le contagiara su buena suerte.

Ella lo arrastró por el templo para comprar amuletos de la suerte y para el estudio, luego lo invitó a comer y mientras disfrutaban de aquel bollo de carne, Sakura divagó en temas que no eran comunes en ella como la economía del país, la situación de algunos trabajadores y cosas sin sentido para lo que acostumbraba a escuchar.

Y allí lo comprendió.

Sakura estaba divagando porque estaba nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban, se reía constantemente y cada que podía se pasaba la mano por un mechón de cabello que colocaba tras su oreja. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración acelerada. Ella quería decirle algo y no se animaba.

Sasuke posó su mano sobre la de ella, llamando su atención para que parara de hablar porque se estaba volviendo fastidiosa. Ella se sobresaltó y dejó caer la mitad del bollo que le quedaba al ponerse de pie. Su rostro estaba rojo y la voz comenzó a fallarle. Iba a decirle algo y no sabía por qué también él estaba poniéndose nervioso.

—¡Me gustas, Sasuke!

El resto del bollo que sostenía terminó en el suelo, también, ante la sorpresa de aquello. No era la primera vez que se le confesaban, pero se le hizo extraño. La primera vez lo había hecho una chica con la que nunca había hablado en su vida y a ella le siguieron unas cuantas que ni siquiera registraba. Y ante la falta de respuesta, las chicas comenzaron a pasar la bola y dejar de interesarse en él para no salir heridas. La única vez que respondió con sorpresa y confusión a una confesión fue a la de Naruto.

Recordaba aquello porque Naruto había actuado exactamente como Sakura lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sólo que él no esperaba que le correspondiera ya que se iría, pero sentía que debía confesarle sus sentimientos. Sasuke se sintió traicionado en ese momento y no sólo por su amistad rota sino porque Naruto se iba.

Algo se erigió en él. No permitiría que le hicieran aquello de nuevo y menos esa molesta chica que en apariencia gritaba todo lo que estaba bien. La observó como si fuera lo peor que podría existir en la faz de la tierra, cosa que hirió a Sakura; los ojos de ella eran como el espejo de su alma y todo el cuerpo de ella, lleno de vitalidad, se marchitó ante esos ojos duros y crueles.

—No necesito una respuesta, sólo quería que lo supieras. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado, si bien esto cambia un poco las cosas… yo no dejaré de hablarte ni dejaré de ser tu amiga. Creí que no estaba siendo sincera al ocultarte esto y no quería mentirme a mí misma… yo…

—Es suficiente —Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que su actitud la estaba hiriendo demasiado. Giró tan sólo un poco su rostro y se detuvo al verla allí, con la mirada perdida, como si fuera el fin de su mundo —¿Qué demonios esperas? Vamos.

Ella reaccionó y asintió, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente. Parecía pensativa y un poco ida. La efusividad de Sakura había muerto y él había sido el causante. La culpa era de ella, había malinterpretado todo y ahora pagaría por su error.

Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa pesarosa y se fue. Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron hasta casi ponerse blancas como la nieve que caía sobre ellos. Algo hirvió dentro de él. Las palabras de ella eran una completa mentira. Si no le correspondía, ella se iría. Si él no la tomaba ahora, la perdería. Sakura ya no era un chicle en su zapato. Ella era sus zapatos. Ella lo protegía, le daba calor, le daba todo lo que le faltaba y él estaba allí, dejándola irse.

Fue demasiado violento al abrazarla por la espalda. Ella gritó por el susto, pero al reconocer las manos de Sasuke se tranquilizó. Tocó con miedo las manos del chico haciendo que él apretara aún más el abrazo hasta casi asfixiarla. La boca de Sasuke le hacía cosquillas la nuca y el extraño calor que la acarició se expandió por todo su cuerpo. La lengua de Sasuke estaba tocando un punto de su nuca que la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué ha-haces, Sasuke? —la voz le tembló cuando un beso se impregnó en su piel y la hizo desfallecer en sus brazos.

La sonrisa de Sasuke creció de repente, no era una sonrisa dulce, no era tampoco feliz, era una sonrisa que presagiaba muchas cosas que no tenían nombre.

—¿Sabes en dónde te estás metiendo, Sakura?

Ella intentó apartarse para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Ella parecía ansiosa en sus brazos, temblaba y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse casi desesperado. Sasuke se apartó un poco y la giró para que lo mirara a la cara; los ojos de Sakura estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas más rojas de lo normal. Las manos de ella se aferraron a los antebrazos de Sasuke y lo sacudió.

—¿Por qué? Me rechazaste hace un momento ¿Por qué haces esto?

Los ojos de Sasuke la diseccionaron. Sakura buscó la respuesta que sabía que no tendría, aquello que ella quisiera oír.

—Si me quieres tendrás que quedarte conmigo para siempre. Seré el centro de tu vida y tú de la mía. No te puedes retractar.

—¿Habrá amor siquiera? —Sakura quería oír las palabras mágicas y Sasuke se las daría cuando fuera el momento, no sería egoísta.

—Aa.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus brazos como una prisión de la cual ella jamás escaparía porque cuando Sasuke decía "para siempre" era para siempre.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, como prometí. Solo hoy posteo temprano porque me quedé en casa, pero la próxima lo haré el viernes a la tarde o noche. No sean como yo, no sean ratones de la escuela xD_

_Aunque mi viejo me re cagó, nunca vino como dijo ;;_

_Bueno, la realidad es que ni me acuerdo de que trata el primer capítulo xd sí, así soy de bestia con mis fanfics(? Pero lo releí y me encontré con colosales errores, soy un aska de persona._

_Viernes de Asuka se va corriendo porque se acabó el jueves okno, basta, me calmo._

_Espero les haya gustado y no duden en comentar, en unos minutos responderé reviews, me tardé porque la uni y la vida me hacen volverme un ser vago para el planeta Narnia. Ahr xd klmat Lian, deja de mostrarte pendeho_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por darle chance al fic y espero no decepcionarlos como yo decepcionando a la vida y a mis padres lolololo_

_Bai y quiero decirle a Hikari, Ariz, Akiiko, Val y Gris (no recuerdo quien más me lee de mai friends xd) que las quiero muxo muxo como Naruto al ramen, Sakura a Sasuke, Sasuke a los tomates y Kakashi al Icha Icha Paradise ajhfdjadhfa_

_Mi reporte ha terminado aquí, noh re vimoh en di'ney_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Ya era mitad de curso y Sasuke parecía reacio a tener que invitar a Sakura a su casa. No porque no quisiera que ella conociera su hogar, sino porque no quería que se relacionara con su familia. Sasuke no tenía un gran aprecio por ella y lo hacía público ante Sakura quien lo tomaba a broma y decía que no exagerara.

Era su cumpleaños y ella estaba empecinada con ir para festejarlo juntos. Al verla llegar con un bonito vestido y un pastel entre sus manos, su corazón sintió algo que le había hecho presionarse el pecho para dejar de sentirlo, como si así pudiera detenerlo.

Su madre atendió, la hizo pasar y todo aquello en una falsa cortesía que hasta Sakura lo había notado. La fría recepción de su padre terminó por hacerla comprender que Sasuke no mentía y que iban a pasarla realmente mal. El tenso ambiente había comenzado a poner rígido el cuerpo de su novia, él lo sabía porque su mano en la pequeña nuca de ella lo sentía. Intentó calmarla haciéndole masajes circulares que ella agradeció con un pequeño apretón en su muslo derecho.

Su madre hizo las típicas preguntas sobre cómo se habían conocido y desde cuando salían; Sakura respondió con su típica soltura – ya estando relajada – y alabó a Sasuke como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Su madre soltó uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar incomodando a Sakura más de una vez y su padre no reparó en demostrar su aversión a dicha relación. No por Sakura, sino por él.

Ambos estuvieron todo el tiempo mirándose con tal hostilidad que se podía palpar en el aire. Normalmente, no cruzaban palabra ni estaban mucho tiempo en la misma habitación porque todo se ponía turbulento con ellos dos dentro.

El ambiente cambió radicalmente ante la llegada de Itachi, el primogénito mayor que con su cándida sonrisa hizo que todos se relajaran. Él hizo buenas migas con Sakura. Sasuke estaba comenzando a fastidiarse al ver a Itachi siendo tan confianzudo con su novia, tocándola ocasionalmente en el hombro o la mano.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se volvió de piedra y Sakura se extrañó por ello. Lo miró a los ojos y tuvieron su extraña conversación telepática que dejó sorprendido a Itachi por tal nivel conexión que ambos niños tenían. Se sintió de repente muy feliz por su hermanito.

—Tienes una linda novia, hermanito. Cuídala porque podría robártela —el tono de broma era palpable, Sakura lo había notado y Sasuke también, pero no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y mirar a sus padres que miraron a Itachi y se comunicaron de aquella misma manera que lo habían hecho Sakura y él.

—Itachi es un buen partido, Sakura.

Sakura pareció extrañada ante las palabras de Fugaku Uchiha. Ella dejó escapar una risita un poco confundida y sintió la presión en la mano que Sasuke estaba sosteniendo. Esa reacción de Sasuke y todo su lenguaje corporal le hizo caer en cuenta del por qué él no quería que fuesen a su casa. Y Mikoto terminó de confirmarlo con las siguientes palabras:

—Itachi es cariñoso, buen chico y será el futuro heredero de las empresas Uchiha. Yo que tú no lo pensaría y cortejaría a Itachi, cariño. No habría nada más en el mundo que ver a nuestro niño feliz.

El horror que vio en Itachi le hizo consciente de que no opinaba lo mismo que sus padres y que no estaba de su parte, y lo hizo aún más notorio al expresar lo que pensaba de ello.

—¿Por qué dicen eso? ¡Era una broma! Sólo quería bromear con Sasuke y Sakura ¿por qué hacen esto?

—Pero Itachi, sabes que, si lo quieres lo puedes tener —se defendió Mikoto que tenía el descaro de sentirse herida.

Sakura quería llorar. Sasuke parecía ya no prestar atención a lo que hablaban, pero la abrazó a ella y la hizo ponerse de pie. Itachi también lo hizo y les pidió disculpa por aquello, además de pedirles que lo esperaran en la antesala unos minutos.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Itachi levantar la voz. Sólo escuchó a Mikoto responder de forma muy grosera al referirse a Sasuke. Sakura miró a su novio que parecía no dolerle aquello, pero ella presentía que sufría por todo eso. Lo abrazó a pesar de que él quiso apartarse. Le llenó de besos en el rostro y le dijo cuanto lo amaba y lo quería. Sasuke pareció relajarse y dejarse llevar por el amor de Sakura, abrazándola y besándola con fervor, casi haciéndole daño.

Un carraspeo la hizo apartarse casi roja. Habían estado en una situación tan horrible que aquel beso había actuado como placebo para ambos, aliviándolos del dolor.

—Todavía no están en edad para ello, promiscuos —Itachi intentó bromear con ellos, aunque su tono de voz aún estaba tenso.

A Sakura le llegó al corazón ver los ojos rojos de Itachi. Había llorado y lo había hecho por Sasuke. Él sí amaba a su hermanito a pesar de que Sasuke parecía rechazar el relacionarse con su hermano. Ella se rio de forma estrangulada mientras que Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

Itachi sostenía unas llaves y les señaló la puerta. Los llevó a cenar a un restaurante muy cálido y entre él y ella le habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños a Sasuke con un pequeño pastel que les había regalado en el lugar. Luego, los llevó a ver una película y a jugar a un arcade en el cual compitieron entre ella y él para poder ganar un buen regalo para Sasuke.

—Ayúdame, cariño —le había dicho Sakura mientras disparaba el arma de plástico en la pantalla y le erraba al zombi que quería matar.

—No, ayúdame a mí, hermanito —Itachi intentó dar lástima para que Sasuke lo eligiera, pero el chico eligió a Sakura y entre ambos ganaron.

Ella festejó dándole un beso a su novio que ni siquiera Itachi, con casi veinticinco años, había dado en su vida. Se avergonzó hasta tal punto que tuvo que pedirles que pararan, pero Sasuke, divertido, dejó que fuera visible el momento en el que le metió la lengua a Sakura.

Mientras volvían a casa, luego de dejar a Sakura en la suya, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Itachi se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa y trancó las puertas para que Sasuke no huyera.

—Ella es una buena chica, Sasuke. Cuídala mucho porque te ama mucho. Sé que no tenemos el mejor trato del mundo, siempre te encargas de enturbiar nuestra relación, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Si necesitas dinero, recuerda usar mi tarjeta y no escatimes en gasto, pero tampoco te excedas. Y cuídense si lo llegan a hacer, todavía soy joven para ser tío.

—Agh, no quiero esta charla, Itachi.

Eso era buena señal, Sasuke estaba incómodo, pero su ambiente estaba bien. Intentó sofocar una risa y lo miró con mucho amor, el rostro de Sasuke estaba un poco rojo y ceñudo.

—Si no te lo digo yo ¿Quién lo hará? Recuerda que soy tu tutor… y ya que estamos en buenos términos, quería contarte algo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante el aire de misterio con la que Itachi estaba hablando y lo miró un segundo antes de mirar hacia el parabrisas.

—Compré un departamento. No es muy grande, pero para nosotros dos está bien.

Itachi notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sabía lo que significaba. Y sintió deseos de llorar cuando vio a su hermano mirarlo con algo más que con indiferencia. Le estaba dando la llave de la puerta hacia la libertad. Si bien ya había liberado una parte de él cuando había pedido su custodia para poder encargarse económicamente de su hermanito, esto era pasar a otro nivel.

Todo el desprecio, el rechazo y las duras palabras se acabarían con ese departamento. Lo convertiría en el hogar que siempre había querido darle y que antes no pudo. Para él, el nacimiento de Sasuke había sido una de las cosas más bonitas que le había ocurrido en la vida. Amaba mucho a su hermanito, desde la mera noción de su existencia en el cuerpo de su madre. Fueron sus súplicas las que habían permitido a Sasuke vivir, pues sus padres no deseaban otro hijo y durante los años de crecimiento de ambos, lo demostraron sin sentir la mínima vergüenza el rechazo hacia él.

Sin importarle si Sasuke se enfureciera por ello, lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrimó a él en un abrazo amistoso que terminó con el cabello de Uchiha menor revuelto por el puño amable de su hermano mayor.

Si bien Sakura había ganado y dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Sasuke en los juegos, él le había dado algo que Sasuke deseaba hacía mucho tiempo.

La llave a una vida nueva.

* * *

**N/A:**_ HOLA! Me estuvieron molestando por WhatsApp para que lo suba y la realidad es que no tenía muchas ganas porque estaba viendo la tele y leyendo un manhwa, pero me dije "hacelo así después podes irte a estudiar más tranquilo porque sos bien boludo y te vas a olvidar de nuevo" así que bueno, por eso estoy aquí y debo agradecer a las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp por el acoso(?_

_Dhkuag no sé qué más decir, más que soy un pendejo por no responder reviews y podría decir que no tengo tiempo – que en parte es verdad – pero la realidad es que me olvido, tengo la cabeza metida en mil cosas y cuando agarro el celular solo quiero ver memes y ya. Perdón por no responderles, me siento como la kk cuando veo que no he cumplido con eso. Mil perdones. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos el próximo viernes. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y darme una oportunidad. Los quiero. _

_Bye!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Sasuke tenía entre sus manos el papel que le cuestionaba sobre el futuro de su vida. Había varias opciones, pero no tenía en concreto cual era la que deseaba seleccionar. Habían hablado con Sakura sobre esto, pero no había decidido sobre ello.

Sabía que, si quería estudiar, Itachi lo ayudaría y si quería trabajar, lo mismo. Pues Itachi había fundado su propia empresa de tecnología y a pesar de ser pequeña, prosperaba cada día más.

Ambos habían cortado toda relación con sus padres desde que se marcharon de la casa; si bien su madre se aparecía cada tanto en la puerta de su departamento exigiendo entrar, Sasuke e Itachi le negaban la entrada a la vivienda. Las únicas que entraban libremente allí eran Sakura e Izumi y solían quedarse allí a pasar el día, ya siendo para ver películas o pasar la noche.

Sasuke sostuvo el lápiz sobre la hoja y sospesó las opciones. Necesitaba pensarlo un poco antes de tomar una decisión. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a una decidida y sonriente Sakura llenando la encuesta. Sabía que el sueño de ella era estudiar medicina, algo muy respetable y que él apoyaría porque la quería ver feliz.

Sakura había llegado a su vida y había hecho de ella algo casi colorido y positivo. Si bien él seguía siendo parco y poco hablador, había aprendido a ser más comprensivo y comunicativo con ella y con Itachi. Estaban tan unidos y tenían tal conexión que sabían lo que el otro quería o diría sin necesidad de palabras. Deseaba pasar toda su vida a su lado y eso era otra de las decisiones que entraban en la lista de sus opciones.

Ella se giró hacia él y le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie para ver qué había escrito él. El papel seguía intacto, sin una mancha de tinta ni siquiera su nombre tenía escrito. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su mejilla contra la de su novio.

—Mmm… necesito a un hombre con ambiciones, Sasuke.

—Nada va a faltarte.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que tengas deseos de prosperar, cariño. No por mí, sino por ti. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Hn.

Sakura besó su mejilla y se apartó para hablar con una de sus compañeras, una rubia que a simple vista no parecía el tipo de chica que estaría con su novia, pues era muy superficial, en cuanto a su apariencia, y le gustaba usar toda la ropa una talla más chica que la correspondiente.

Miró de nuevo la hoja y tildó la opción de trabajar. Si quería ayudar a Sakura con su carrera, necesitaría un trabajo. Completó unas cosas más y guardó la hoja en uno de sus cuadernos. Metió el resto de sus cosas en el bolso y lo mismo hizo con las cosas de Sakura en el bolso de ella. Agarró ambos y caminó hacia donde estaba su novia.

—Con Ino queremos ir a tomar algo ¿vamos?

Sasuke iba a negarse, pero la súplica en los ojos de su novia le hizo ceder como siempre. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que ella tenía un gran poder sobre él y lograba casi todo lo que quería. Ino aplaudió y la tomó por uno de los brazos a Sakura mientras Sakura agarró de la mano a Sasuke, arrastrándolo con ellas.

Ino no le caía mal, pero tampoco bien. La soportaba por Sakura solamente. La rubia siempre quería llamar la atención y sobresalir, hablaba y se reía fuerte para que todos voltearan a verla. Sasuke la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenía deseos de involucrarse mucho con ella. Sakura parecía feliz de estar con ella, era su primera amiga y la atesoraba mucho. Habían tenido discusiones por esa razón, por el constante rechazo de Sasuke, pero nada que fuera grave o grande, pues arreglaban sus diferencias.

—Al final ¿Qué eligieron para su futuro? Yo decidí estudiar moda, me gusta mucho y creo que se me da bien.

—Yo elegí estudiar medicina. Me gusta mucho desde que vi a mi madrina en acción en su hospital. Es tan genial —Sakura chilló de emoción haciendo reír a Ino.

—¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿también estudiarás? —curioseó la rubia quien se inclinó por un lado de Sakura para poder verlo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de enfrente, pero ante la insistente mirada de la chica de ojos azules, suspiró y respondió:

—Trabajaré.

—¡Cierto! Tu hermano es dueño de su empresa y, según me ha contado Sakura, eres bueno con el ordenador. ¿No te convendría estudiar sobre ello antes de lanzarte al mercado laboral?

—Sí, pero puedo hacer cursos. Además, quiero ayudar a Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a asentir. Ino se incorporó y adoptó una pose de completo acuerdo con ello. La que no parecía de acuerdo con ello fue Sakura quien se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. Sasuke se giró hacia ella e Ino igual. La chica de cabello rosa chilló, parecía molesta.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. No sacrifiques algo que quieras por mí. No necesito que me ayudes. No te lo he pedido.

—Lo haré porque quiero, no porque me lo hayas pedido.

—¡Pues no hace falta! —Sakura estaba actuando raro en el momento que comenzó a tocarse la oreja y sus ojos se dilataban y parecían temblar. Era claro indicio de que algo le estaba escondiendo.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Sakura?

—¡Nada!

—Chicos… ¿Por qué no tratamos de calmarnos un poco? —Ino intentó intervenir pacíficamente, pero ambos estaban muy concentrados en su discusión.

—¿Qué no quieres decirme?

—Nada, Sasuke. No oculto nada ni pasa nada. ¡Nada!

—Sakura, te conozco, sé cuando estás mintiendo u ocultando algo. Vamos, dímelo.

—No, no puedo, Sasuke.

—Sí, sí puedes.

Ella comenzó a dudar. Sus manos temblaban y se restregaban. Eso significaba que no era nada bueno.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —la manera dulce en que lo dijo fue lo que desató el llanto de Sakura.

Ino se acercó a la chica para abrazarla por un lateral y tranquilizarla. Sasuke se acercó a ellas y tomó una de las manos de Sakura para masajearla con cuidado. La otra mano se restregaba en su ojo izquierdo.

—Mi madrina consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina en la mejor universidad de Corea. Ella me ha recomendado con sus maestros y tiene un lugar para mí en su hospital que está en Tokio para cuando me gradúe.

La mano de Sasuke se tensó aun sosteniendo la de su novia. Se soltó de ella y la observó fijamente. Otra vez ocurría.

—Pero frentona ¡Eso es una gran noticia! ¿No, Sasuke? —Ino no leyó el ambiente y siguió felicitando a su amiga quien veía cómo Sasuke comenzaba a alejarse emocionalmente de ella.

—Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. Perdón, no te enojes.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder con lentitud y Sakura sabía lo que significaba eso, iba a huir. Se apartó de Ino casi bruscamente y corrió hacia Sasuke. Intentó tocarlo, pero no había reacción en él. Lo tomó por su rostro y lo besó, pero no había respuesta a sus besos. La desesperación se hizo presente en ella, intentaba despertar a Sasuke de su extraño mutismo y aletargamiento.

—Cariño, juro que puedo dejarlo. Puedo ir a Tokio y estudiar allí, estamos a dos horas de allí. No hace falta que viaje. En serio, puedo conseguir otra beca allí.

—¡Estás loca, Sakura! ¿Cómo vas a desechar esa oportunidad? Déjalo que se le pasará —la regañó Ino, pero la mirada que su amiga le dirigió era de completo miedo y desesperación.

—Amor, te amo. Te elijo a ti. Siempre a ti. Sasuke, háblame.

—Sakura… me están asustando.

La gente a su alrededor estaba comenzando a acumularse para ver lo que ocurría. Ino comenzó a incomodarse por ese tipo de atención, cosa completamente ajena para Sasuke y Sakura que estaban en su mundo. La chica de ojos verdes aún estaba abrazada a Sasuke y le decía cosas al oído para despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

Ino intentó tocarlos para hacerlos consciente y llevarlos a un lugar más privado, pero ambos se sacudieron como si ella fuera una corriente eléctrica. Ino se quedó helada ante la cantidad de energía que había sentido ante el mero toque.

—Ino, vete…

—Pero frentona…

—¡No te metas, Ino! Esto es muy serio… tú no sabes.

—Entonces, ¡dímelo!

—Ahora no… luego ¿sí? Vete.

Ino soltó un bufido de fastidio y se fue furiosa de allí. Sakura la ignoró y volvió a Sasuke. Él ahora la miraba, eso era bueno. Volvió a besarlo sin tener respuesta alguna. La gente estaba poniendo a Sasuke peor, el cuerpo de él estaba tieso como tabla. Con delicadeza lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a paso lento por la calle. Como pudo paró un taxi y ambos subieron allí hasta la casa del chico.

Por suerte, Itachi no estaba por lo que podrían hablar tranquilamente. Ambos entraron, Sasuke caminó hacia su habitación y Sakura lo siguió. Él se acostó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Como le estaba dando la espalda, ella lo abrazó y se presionó contra él.

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke y porque te quiero, no iré.

Sasuke se removió y suspiró. Su mano se posó sobre la de ella y la acarició con delicadeza. Sakura sintió tal alivio que comenzó a llorar por ello.

—No quiero que lo sacrifiques por mí.

—Cariño, te amo, no sería un sacrificio.

—Lo es. No quiero que vayas, pero tampoco quiero que lo dejes. Te gusta.

Sasuke se removió para poder mirarla a la cara. Sakura tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado por llorar. La llenó de besos para aliviarla y para que dejara de sufrir por su causa.

—Irás…

—No.

—Lo harás y yo te voy a esperar.

—No, no iré. Me quedaré. —los brazos de Sakura no lo soltaban y cada vez se aferraba más.

—Haremos esto. Irás. Juntaré dinero e iré allá. Conseguiré un trabajo y viviremos juntos hasta que termines.

—Pero ahora no quiero irme.

—Lo harás. Sakura, esto ya es muy difícil para mí, no seas terca.

Ella le mordió por sobre la ropa, sobresaltando a Sasuke. Éste la miró ceñudo. Sakura sonreía a pesar de estar llorosa, eso alivió a Sasuke. Le había costado recapacitar y mientras ella intentaba hacerlo hablar había estado pensando en todo hasta llegar a esa conclusión la cual tenía una condición…

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa de Sakura era tal que, si él fuera más dado expresar emociones, se reiría de aquello.

—Que te cases conmigo.

Sakura chilló con fuerza de incredulidad y felicidad mientras lo llenaba de besos. Sin haberle respondido aún, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a desvestirlo a él. En la euforia del sexo, Sakura aceptó la propuesta de su novio.

Todo sería perfecto. Nada podría salir mal.

O eso quería creer Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaa! Hoy es viernes de fanfic… - me odio por no haberlo publicado un jueves para decir que es jueves de Asuka ToT –_

_Bueno, no sé si esto está bien, pero conforme voy releyendo los capítulos, siento que falta algo. No me siento yo a la hora de escribir… se sienta mi brother(?_

_Nah, hablando en serio, siento que no termino de expresar lo que realmente quiero decir y pues sale estas cosas. Tendré que ponerme a leer de nuevo mis viejos fanfics para reencontrarme con el Lian del pasado(?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias Hikari por asustarme pensando que pasaba algo malo y solo fue para recordarme lo del fanfic :c_

_Bai, nos leemos el próximo viernes adajkhsdja _


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Ya casi terminaba el primer año universitario de Sakura. Estaba instalada en el departamento que Sasuke había alquilado a mitad de año y era feliz allí a pesar de las quejas de su madrina que deseaba que su ahijada viviera con ella.

El casamiento había ocurrido apresurado, si bien Itachi no estaba de acuerdo por lo jóvenes que aún eran, pero terminó accediendo a ello. Había costado conseguir la autorización de los padres de Sakura, pues creían que Sasuke no era la persona adecuada para ella y también estaba la cuestión de que no eran lo suficientemente maduros para saltar a esa etapa.

A pesar de todo ello, ellos estaban felizmente casados. Sus padres terminaron aceptando a Sasuke y, a su vez, él se comenzó a comportar de manera más cortés y agradable con ellos.

Sasuke había conseguido trabajo en una pequeña compañía de software gracias a las referencias de su hermano mayor y a sus aptitudes en cuanto a conocimiento y manejo de ordenadores. La ayudaba económicamente a pesar de que ella se quejara de ello y la trataba como una reina todo el tiempo ya sea colaborando en los quehaceres o haciéndole de comer o ayudándola con sus estudios, pues tenía una gran capacidad de retención de información. Era tal su conocimiento en el campo de la medicina, a causa de los libros de texto, que Sakura solía envidiarlo por entender más rápido que ella. Hasta le había insistido que fuera con ella, pero él no quería.

—No me interesa la medicina.

—Pero sabes tanto, Sasuke. Sería una lástima desaprovecharlo, cariño. Hasta la tía Tsunade quiere que asistas.

—Estoy bien con los ordenadores.

Siempre era un tema de discusión, pues Sakura deseaba que Sasuke se interesara por algo más y ambicionara más. Lo que no sabía ella era que él si tenía ambiciones y que sí estaba estudiando de forma online la carrera de empresariales. Quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando le mostrara su título.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Sakura lo sorprendiera con una noticia que no estaba para nada en sus planes.

Sostuvo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos y la miró con tal desconcierto que la dejó confundida. Sakura le sobó la espalda para obtener una respuesta o algo. Sasuke parecía contrariado y miraba la prueba como si fuera la peor mierda que pudiera pasarle en ese momento. Soltó la prueba y Sakura la recogió, apretándola en sus manos con impotencia.

—¡Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero al menos ¿Puedes fingir que estás feliz?!

—¿Sabes lo que implica esto, Sakura? ¿Eres consciente? Todos tus planes se verán truncados por un bebé. Nunca hablamos de tener hijos.

—Lo sé, pero quiero tenerlo. Sé que somos jóvenes, pero lo haremos bien. Somos un equipo.

—No lo sé, Sakura. Yo… no sé qué decir. La verdad, me ha dejado helado. ¡Maldición!

—¡Yo también estoy asustada, Sasuke! Pero no tienes que actuar así, como si yo lo hubiera buscado.

—No te atrevas a llorar, Sakura.

—¿Y cómo no voy a llorar? Te estás comportando como un imbécil.

El llanto de Sakura terminó ablandando a Sasuke quien le dio un abrazo y le sobó la espalda y el cuello. Él no quería tener hijos, no sólo porque no estuviera en sus planes, sino también por otras razones, un poco crueles para los oídos de Sakura. Terminó aceptando la situación y comenzó a pensar en soluciones. No, no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero traer un bebé significaba gastos por lo que tendría que pensar cómo demonios conseguir más dinero. Ganaba bien, pero no para gastos extras de esa magnitud.

—Tendré que hablar con Itachi, trabajaré desde casa por las noches con él. Sabes que no gano mucho más que para pequeños gastos extras y un bebé es muy caro.

—Lo sé, cariño. Perdón, sé que estamos en una situación complicada ahora… perdón, no quise que esto pasara.

—No, no te preocupes, también yo tuve que ver. Ya veré que haré.

Se sentía extraño pensando aquello, pero no sabía más como ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarla para exterminar los resquicios de su angustia.

…

Los meses comenzaron a transcurrir. Sakura siguió estudiando hasta donde pudo y pidió un permiso para ausentarse unos meses de la universidad, si bien no cursaba, seguía estudiando de manera online y presentando trabajos y exámenes que eran supervisados por su madrina. A pesar de ser familia, su tía era aún más exigente con ella.

Sasuke trabajaba casi todo el día hasta entrada la noche. Se encargaba de que a Sakura no le faltara nada y que estuviera cómoda. Aun así, Sakura estaba molesta gran parte del tiempo por el desinterés de Sasuke con respecto al embarazo. Pareciera como si no quisiera tener nada que ver y sólo se encargaba de las necesidades básicas de Sakura para que ella estuviera cómoda. Evitaba las discusiones, no preguntaba más que por su salud, pero cuando ella hablaba del bebé, él solía ignorarla y dejarla con la excusa de que debía trabajar.

No sabía por qué Sasuke actuaba así, pero dejó insistir para no angustiarse, pues eso afectaba a su bebé todo el tiempo. Su madrina era un gran apoyo y siempre la hacía sentir a gusto con respecto a su embarazo. Sakura disfrutaba de aquella etapa a pesar de la indiferencia de Sasuke, le encantaba ver todos los cambios que sufría su cuerpo y el que su bebé fuera tan inquieto con sus pataditas en sus costillas.

Esa tarde había quedado con Sasuke ir a comprar unas cosas para el bebé cuando tuvo una extraña sensación de ser observados. Sasuke parecía indiferente a ello, pero Sakura era cada vez más consciente de esa otra presencia acechándolos.

—Sasuke me siento cansada ¿volvemos a casa?

—¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí… vamos, me duele un poco la espalda.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron por donde vinieron, cruzándose con la persona que los estaba siguiendo. Sakura lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo todas las veces que pararon en algunas tiendas, pero ahora lo estaba viendo directo a la cara y parecía sorprendido de verlos. Los ojos del chico eran azules y muy hermosos, mucho más bellos que los de Ino por la intensidad del color. Tan expresivos eran que pudo ver el dolor cuando se enfocó en las manos entrelazadas de ella y Sasuke.

—Hola… tanto tiempo.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Sakura. Quizás era alguien de su antigua escuela o algún compañero de la universidad.

—No. —la indiferencia con la que respondió a Sakura le repateó, pues no había necesidad de ser tan grosero.

—Vamos, Sakura —Sasuke ignoró al chico que lo miraba con tal intensidad que podría causarle dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

—Espera, Sasuke… yo… te he extrañado.

—Hmp.

—Hablemos… hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—¿Quién es, Sasuke? —la curiosidad de Sakura fastidió un poco a Sasuke.

—Nadie importante.

Las palabras al extraño le dolieron y Sakura sintió pena por él. Sasuke solía ser muy cruel con los desconocidos y ella solía regañarlo por ello, cosa que hizo en ese momento y se disculpó con el chico rubio.

—Perdona a mi marido, suele ser un poco rudo con la gente.

—¿Marido? —la mirada del chico que se había posado en Sakura, ahora se clavaba en Sasuke con algo que Sakura temió identificar.

* * *

**N/A:**_ HALAAAAA *Faraona mode* jahdjsahjhsa no iba a actualizar, pero estoy saliendo tarde para poder darles lo que les debo(?_

_Bueno, la cosa es que si, pasa todo muy rápido, pero por la simple razón de que se darán cuenta más adelante(? Okno, es porque no quiero darle mil vueltas al asunto y al parecer mientras lo escribía pensaba solo en terminarlo. La realidad es que iba a tener poquitos capítulos, pero no sé por qué lo alargué D:_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer los comentarios que dejaron askjfkaldf me alegro que les esté gustando. Gracias por los favs, follows y views. Los adoro. _

_Nos leemos el próximo viernes. _


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —Sasuke quería terminar ese drama que estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente —Si no tienes nada importante que decir, déjanos ir.

—Yo sé que me fui sin esperar una respuesta… pero pensé que teníamos algo importante.

—Ni siquiera te consideraba mi amigo ¿Por qué tendría que creer que teníamos algo? Estás muy equivocado.

—¿Ustedes eran pareja? —el rostro de Sakura se desencajó por la sorpresa. Naruto la miró como si quisiera que desapareciera de allí y lo dejara sólo con Sasuke.

—¡Tú cállate!

Sasuke, furioso, lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo aplastó contra una pared de un negocio haciendo retumbar el ventanal. La mirada asesina de Sasuke asustó a Sakura, nunca lo había visto tan molesto como en ese momento ni cuando discutían por lo del bebé. Sakura lo tomó por el brazo que sostenía el amarre en el chico de nombre Naruto y trató de apartarlos.

Naruto se estaba poniendo morado ante la falta de oxígeno y Sakura cada vez estaba más nerviosa por el férreo agarre de Sasuke que no podía quitar. Naruto, en un descuido, por querer apartar las manos de Sasuke, empujó a Sakura quien trastabilló y cayó sentada.

Sasuke lo vio todo rojo y lo presionó aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo hasta que los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco y el cuerpo se le relajó. Para ese momento la policía estaba acudiendo y tratando de separar a Sasuke del inconsciente Naruto. Sakura estaba siendo ayudada por un oficial y una señora que había visto todo y que socorrió a Sakura en cuanto la vio tropezar.

Sasuke soltó al fin a Naruto y se giró hacia Sakura. Empujó al policía que lo sostenía y al que estaba con Sakura para poder ayudarla. Estaba tan asustada que no quiso que la tocara en un acto reflejo, cosa que a Sasuke le fue como una cuchillada.

Sakura se acarició su vientre prominente y se quejó ante un repentino dolor. Sasuke se puso por detrás y la levantó en brazos sin importarle que ahora tuviera peso extra. Caminó hacia donde había unos paramédicos tratando de reanimar a Naruto. La policía quería detenerlo, pero la señora saltó en defensa de Sasuke mintiendo y diciendo que el chico rubio había sido violento con ellos. Terminó quedándose como testigo del hecho y siendo interrogada por los policías.

Sasuke subió a la ambulancia con Sakura en su regazo mientras Naruto estaba en una camilla junto con uno de los paramédicos que controlaba sus signos vitales.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Sasuke fue atento con Sakura, tranquilizándola de que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. A su vez, la cabeza de Sasuke estaba trabajando de una manera discordante y turbia; el pensamiento homicida hacia Naruto ocupaba su mente sin piedad alguna hacia él. Si no hubiera sido porque estaban en la calle, lo hubiera matado.

Sakura de un momento a otro, por el estrés y el cansancio, se durmió. Al llegar al hospital, a Sakura la esperaba una silla de ruedas que Sasuke ayudó a llevar, no quería confiarle su esposa a nadie hasta llegar al médico y a Naruto lo cambiaron a otra camilla. En la recepción llenó los papeles con los datos de Sakura con una velocidad que dejó a la recepcionista sorprendida y arrastró la silla con la chica hasta el consultorio que le habían indicado.

Revisaron a Sakura ante la supervisión intensa de Sasuke, la cual estaba poniendo un poco nervioso al médico por la actitud casi escalofriante del joven. Para suerte del doctor, Sakura se encontraba bien, sólo había sido una contracción por la tensión y la caída sólo había ocasionado un pequeño hematoma, pero el bebé y la madre estaban bien.

Sasuke se relajó y aceptó el que Sakura permaneciera en el hospital por precaución. Se quedó con ella toda la noche en una habitación, gracias a Dios, individual y esperó.

De repente, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y su mente lo llevó al pasado, a cuando conoció a Naruto. Habían sido compañeros de primaria y así como Sakura, Naruto se presentó sólo que de forma grosera y se autoproclamó su mejor amigo. Sasuke lo ignoraba siempre y Naruto parecía no notar aquello ya que más se aferraba a él. Naruto sabía algunas cosas que a Sasuke se le escapaban y siempre le prometía que serían amigos para siempre, que, si su familia no lo quería, la suya sí lo haría y tonterías como vivir juntos, compartir habitación y eso.

Antes de terminar la secundaria, Naruto había reunido el valor para confesársele. Sasuke se sintió, de alguna forma, traicionado por los sentimientos del chico. Él no tenía preferencias sexuales y no estaba interesado en el amor, pero había empezado a creer en esa amistad que Naruto destruyó por sus meros deseos de un amor más profundo del que profesaba. Sasuke no le veía de esa manera y tampoco quería intentar verlo así. Quizás fue su fastidio el que hizo que Naruto no le exigiera una respuesta.

Luego el chico rubio se fue con su familia a Corea y él se quedó de nuevo solo hasta que llegó Sakura.

Despertó con una pequeña contractura que intentó aliviar tronando los huesos de su cuerpo. Sakura seguía durmiendo por lo que decidió ir en busca de una máquina expendedora para tomarse un café.

Desagradable fue ver a Naruto en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba su esposa, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si estaba él. Se quedó observándolo, esperando el actuar del rubio. Lo vio pálido, adolorido y con el cuello vendado. Se alarmó cuando lo vio entrar y no dudó en ir rápido para evitar que tocara a Sakura. El muy maldito había aprovechado molestarla mientras no estaba para defenderla.

Se quedó en la puerta viendo como Naruto observaba a su esposa fijamente. La mano del rubio tocó el abultado estómago de Sakura y Sasuke sintió unos espantosos celos mezclados con una desconfianza feroz. Si bien no le importaba mucho el tema del embarazo, no quería que Naruto dañara a Sakura. La mano de Sasuke agarró la muñeca de Naruto y la mantuvo apretada hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

Naruto había respingado por la sorpresa y miró a Sasuke con un poco de espanto. Se apartó de forma brusca y tragó con dificultad y dolor. Parecía nervioso, como si lo hubiera encontrado con las manos en la masa… casi literal.

—Ho-hola Sasuke.

—¿Qué estabas queriendo hacer?

—¡Nada! ¡De veras! —chilló Naruto demasiado alto. Sasuke miró con alarma a Sakura y Naruto hizo lo mismo mientras se tapaba la boca. Sasuke volvió la vista a rubio cuando vio que Sakura no despertó y éste le devolvió la mirada. —Quería disculparme por lo de ayer… yo…

—Largo.

—Sasuke, escúchame, por favor.

—Largo.

Fue tan rotunda la negativa que a Naruto no le quedó otra que resignarse. Con un triste suspiro, dejó un pequeño ramo de claveles blancos y murmuró una disculpa más antes de marcharse. Sasuke lo siguió con la vista hasta perderlo como si estuviera asegurándose de que se largara y no volviera. Se giró hacia Sakura y la miró con algo parecido a la ternura; ella parecía tranquila, imperturbable en su sueño profundo.

Miró el bulto de su estómago al captar un extraño movimiento. Sasuke sabía lo que era y sintió algo horrendo ante ello. Desvió la vista a otra cosa, encontrándose con las flores que Naruto había traído. Sin dudarlo, tomó las flores y las tiró en el cesto de basura. No quería nada de ese imbécil y menos una disculpa.

No confiaba en sus intenciones, pues parecía decidido a meterse en su vida y Sasuke ya tenía un problema como para tener otro. Arruinaría más las cosas, algo ocultaba y sabía que lo que fuera lo perjudicaría.

Si volvía a cruzarlo, no tendría reparo en molerlo a golpes hasta matarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Halaaaa! Estaba que no actualizaba porque me dio terrible pajeritud editar el capítulo y lo más probable es que lo haya editado como el orto porque estoy medio zombi lel_

_Nada más que decir, solo que Sasuke está creisi ahre_

_Quiero agradecer a los bellos comentarios y todos los lectores, me hace feliz ver que les interesa este fanfic tan poco común en mí(?_

_Ayer subí un One-Shot comedia, por si les interesa, hay puro SS love ah xd_

_Otra cosa, veo que todos preguntan por lo del primer capítulo "¿Quiénes son esos giles que pelean?". Paciencia, ya van a ver qué pasa. No quiero hacerles spoiler porque así no sería más divertido para mí hahaha_

_Los loveo y ya saben que pueden comentar cuanto quieran mientras no me bardeen(? O bueno, está bien un poco, pero con respeto ajkdfadkla_

_Bye!_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Sakura estaba feliz. Había rendido todos sus exámenes y entregado todos sus trabajos prácticos, además de que los estudios y la última ecografía habían salido bien. Su bebé estaba perfecto y faltaba poco para que naciera así que estaba más que feliz en esos momentos.

Sasuke había estado ocupado en esos meses y bastante tenso con respecto a la fecha que se aproximaba del parto. Evitaba que Sakura se estresara y trataba de que estuviera relajada.

De Naruto no supieron más, cosa que mantuvo tranquila a Sakura ya que sabía que alteraría a Sasuke y temía que reaccionara peor que en su primer encuentro. No parecía un mal chico, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado estresado y no quería que todo terminara peor.

El día que se puso en labor de parto, estaba tomando una siesta. Había comenzado a sentir contracciones y la espalda un poco mojada hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró tan bonito panorama de aguas rotas.

Fue una súper labor la de poder arreglárselas sola, pues Sasuke estaba en el trabajo y quería al menos estar preparada para cuando él llegara. Al segundo tono, él había atendido y ella había pedido que la llevara al hospital.

Sasuke tardó poco y nada en llegar para llevarla al hospital. El resto fue rápido pues ya había dilatado lo suficiente y sólo fue cuestión de pujar un par de veces que el bebé ya estaba en manos de su obstetra. Sakura había reído y llorado cuando el médico bromeó con respecto a que su bebé había volado y aterrizado a salvo en sus brazos.

—Parece que mamá estaba ansiosa de ti, pequeñito —sonrió una enfermera que sostenía al pequeñito en una manta color verde que Sakura había llevado para él.

Sakura sostuvo el bebé con cuidado, Sasuke era ajeno a todo ello. Lo único que hizo por ella fue tomar su mano y sostenerla mientras pujaba. No quiso cortar el cordón ni quiso sostener al bebé, cosa que molestó a Sakura, pero que no dejó que le opacara tan hermoso momento.

La enfermera volvió a tomar al bebé para llevárselo para un control. Sakura fue atendida y llevada a una habitación a la espera de su bebito. Sasuke estaba a su lado, taciturno, viendo a la gente ir y venir. Sakura se mantenía en silencio, parecía no querer dirigirle la palabra. Cuando el bebé llegó en su cunita con un cartelito, el obstetra confirmó el buen estado del bebé y que podría amamantarlo en cuanto despertara.

Sakura no podía quitar los ojos de su hermoso bebito. Era lo más maravilloso que había visto en la vida. Su madre enloquecería cuando le contara que ya había nacido. Fueron cuestión de unas horas cuando llegó su tía con un adorno de un osito con detalles en blanco y verdes claros.

—¿Cómo se llama el pequeñito, Sakura? —su madrina sostenía al bebé en brazos como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Miraba al pequeñito con mucho amor y le daba besitos en la pequeña frente un tanto amplia como la de Sakura.

—Con Sasuke decidimos ponerle Rentaro.

Sasuke asintió. Era cierto, él había opinado en cuanto a los nombres. Rentaro si era niño, Sarada si era niña. Tsunade asintió conforme y siguió susurrándole cosas al bebé hasta que éste comenzó a llorar por el hambre. Tsunade le ayudó a Sakura a sostener el bebé y a indicarle como darle el pecho ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Tsunade se despidió con la razón de que tenía trabajo aún y Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa de ella. Sasuke miró la hora en su celular, eran casi las veinte horas y tendría que ir a buscar algo de cenar. Miró a Sakura para decirle lo que haría cuando lo que vio le provocó una punzada en el pecho de una forma totalmente negativa.

Sakura parecía estar en su propio mundo mientras amamantaba a su bebé y él estaba siendo apartado por el nuevo ser que ella sostenía con tanto amor y delicadeza. La extrañeza de sus sentimientos antagonistas comenzó a preocuparle un poco. No podía sentirse así con respecto a un bebé, pero lo sentía y no le gustaba la sensación.

Se excusó en un balbuceo y abandonó la habitación. Quizás necesitaba caminar un poco y despejarse. Si bien no le interesaba tener un hijo y no había estado tan involucrado como Sakura quiso, se le hacía bastante exagerado el tener ese tipo de sentimiento negativo hacia su hijo. Prefirió ignorarlo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

…

Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse por las actitudes de Sasuke. Parecía totalmente ajeno a todo con respecto al bebé de su parte. Si bien le compraba ropa, pañales y juguetes, no se involucraba de forma emocional como debería. Siendo su primer hijo, le pareció extraño su actitud de rechazo hacia el pequeño bebé.

Quiso hablar muchas de las veces, pero Sasuke se encargaba de cambiarle de tema y así ella no podía indagar. Todavía recordaba la actitud reacia que tuvo cuando sostuvo por primera vez al bebé en brazos. Lo atribuyó al temor de todo padre primerizo el no querer cargarlo por temor a lastimarlo, pero la realidad era que Sasuke no quería tenerlo. No había vínculo alguno de su parte mientras que el bebé, intuyendo de alguna forma su rechazo, se ponía sensible y lloraba a gritos para que lo tomara otra persona.

Sakura, a pesar de eso, disfrutó mucho de sus primeras semanas como madre a pesar de estar cansada la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando Rentaro abrió los ojos por primera vez, ella festejó el que hubiera sacado el color de sus ojos pues el color de cabello era similar al de ella y con los ojos oscuros como los de Sasuke desentonaría la extraña armonía de colores que caracterizaba a su familia. Rentaro había salido con genes Haruno, cosa que presumía ella de forma orgullosa, aunque la nariz, la forma de las orejas y la boca eran como las de Sasuke.

Su familia había ido a verlos; sus padres e Itachi con Izumi habían viajado para conocer al pequeño niño mimado de la familia. No solo habían ido con medio local de ropa para bebé, sino que también con mucho juguetes, perfumes y accesorios preciosos que estuvieron coleccionando a lo largo de los meses.

Su madre e Izumi pelearon para sostener al bebé primero, pero su madre había ganado al proclamarse la que más derecho tenía por ser la abuela. Izumi no dejaba de decir que era hermoso el olor que el bebé desprendía, tanto a polvos de talco como a perfumito y sonrió cuando sintió el olorcito a leche en la boquita cada que se abría al bostezar.

Itachi adoró a su sobrino desde el momento en que lo sostuvo y felicitó una y otra vez, entre lágrimas, tanto a Sakura y a Sasuke, quien parecía incómodo ante todo ello. Itachi estaba al tanto del comportamiento de Sasuke mediante la comunicación que mantenía con Sakura desde que se había enterado que sería tío. La sonrisa pesarosa que le dedicó al bebé dejó en Sasuke una imagen casi penosa. Si bien él no quería al bebé, no haría lo que su padre.

Pero no fue así. La actitud de Sasuke fue empeorando y las peleas comenzaron con ello. No sólo con Sakura sino también con Itachi quien lo sermoneaba todo el tiempo. Ayudaba a Sakura en todo, pero evitaba al niño como la peste y eso entristecía a Sakura.

—¿Por qué lo rechazas? Estás haciendo lo que tu padre hacía contigo, Sasuke.

—No lo rechazo, sólo no sé cómo tratarlo. Es todo.

—No mientas, no lo quieres, es tan obvio.

Sasuke siempre se daba vuelta y la dejaba discutiendo sola. Y así fueron todas las veces hasta que Sakura se resignó y dejó las cosas como estaban. Sasuke le daba una pequeña astilla de atención al bebé, la que creía necesaria y luego lo ignoraba.

Una tarde, Sakura había salido a pasear con el pequeñito en su carriola mientras Sasuke trabajaba. El día estaba bonito, pero no lograba contagiar esa sensación agradable en su interior. Su vida estaba enturbiada. Había tenido una discusión la noche previa con Sasuke y todavía estaba rayada y muy angustiada por el futuro de su familia. No podían vivir así ya que si de esa manera era siendo apenas los primeros meses con su hijo ¿Cómo sería dentro de cinco años?

Se sentó en una banca cerca del parquecito que había a unas cuadras del trabajo de Sasuke y se mantuvo allí, mirando al carrito en donde su bebé de unos cinco meses jugaba y sacudía las manos a causa de los muñequitos colgados que tenía sobre sí, amarrados al parasol.

—Hola.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la voz del rubio que le sonreía con un poco de pena por el susto. Ella lo reconoció, era Naruto.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Recuerdas mi nombre —parecía apenado por ello —. Yo no recuerdo el tuyo.

—Soy Sakura.

—Hola, Sakura — carraspeó algo incómodo y con un gesto preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado. Sakura se movió y le dejó lugar.

Ella movió la carriola y el bebé balbuceó en su incoherente lengua. Naruto miró al niño y se inclinó hacia adelante para verlo entre las mantas de color verde y blancas. El llamativo color rosa del cabello del niño y sus chispeantes ojos verdes hicieron sonreír al chico que le hizo una morisqueta. El bebé chilló riéndose y Sakura sintió dolor al ver esa reacción en su bebé por parte de un hombre extraño. Sasuke jamás haría eso con él.

Las lágrimas se empezaron acumular y a ceder. Naruto no sabía cómo contenerla y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. El bebé presintió el dolor de su madre y comenzó a llorar con fuerza a la par. Naruto intentó calmar al bebé moviendo el carro, pero no hubo caso por lo que se puso en pie y tomó en brazos al pequeño. Lo apoyó contra su pecho y lo meció allí hasta que el llanto mermó. Cuando lo miró, lo vio con su puñito en la boca y los ojos entreabiertos, intentando mantenerse abiertos.

El chico volvió a sentarse, no sin antes sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de jean y dárselo a Sakura que lo aceptó con un intento de sonrisa. Una vez sentado, acomodó al bebé en su brazo para que durmiera más cómodo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

—Nada, Naruto.

—Ese llanto no fue nada. Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie, ¡de veras!

Sakura sonrió ante ello y asintió. Tomó aliento y comenzó a relatarle todo. Le contó todo, desde cómo se conocieron hasta cuando se pusieron de novios, todo. Naruto escuchaba atento mientras intentaba sacarle el puñito de la boca al pequeñito.

—Sasuke es bastante idiota a veces. Yo no entiendo que has visto en él, pero bueno, sería hipócrita de mi parte pues a mí también me gusta.

—¿Lograron estar juntos, al menos?

—No —sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al bebé con una triste sonrisa. Acarició la naricita del chiquillo y éste frunció la nariz. —Sasuke no sentía lo mismo. Quiero disculparme, Sakura. Ese día verlo fue como si fuera el destino, pero ignoré el que estuvieras a su lado. Mi corazón gritaba por él y no quise ver el que él ya te tenía. Terminé de arruinarlo todo con mi actitud. También quería disculparme por empujarte, no quise hacerlo.

—No fue tu culpa, Naruto. Sasuke se sobrepasó. ¿Estás bien?

—Si. Estuve un poco magullado y no pude hablar bien por un tiempo para no herirme las cuerdas vocales, pero estoy bien. Me recuperé bien. Fui a verte al día siguiente. Quise disculparme, pero dormías y luego llegó Sasuke y me sacó de allí.

—No lo sabía.

—Me lo imaginé. Sasuke es un estúpido.

Sakura rio ante el refunfuñante Naruto. Parecía cómodo con el bebé en su brazo y ella sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar. Logró contenerse ante las ocurrencias de Naruto y las historias que éste le contaba sobre Sasuke en la primaria. Sintió que tenía un amigo allí y se sintió agradecida por ello. Naruto devolvió al bebé en el carro y se despidió con el número de Sakura en su teléfono y con la promesa de que se verían de nuevo

* * *

**N/A:**_ HALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ahr_

_Bueno, buen viernes, espero que hayan tenido una semana productiva y buena, la mía fue de puro dormir y leer manwhas, no sean como Lian, gente. _

_No odien a Sasuke(? Yo sé que es un forro que merece un escarmiento, pero odien a Kishimoto por hacerlo tan emo aofjaiohfddah broma… ODIENLO, AMENLO, COJANSELO okno, eso ya sería raro lolololo_

_Me hace falta un poco de productividad en mi vida, creo que me wa a suicidar fdkaf *más pensamientos incoherentes*_

_AHORA, __**volviendo al fanfic**__. Son capítulos cortos y llenos de información que cura, ahr bueno, pero en serio, son cortos y los hago ir al punto porque ya no tengo labia para el chamuyo y para empiringuyar – o como se diga, mi vieja lo sabrá – la historia. Quiero ir directo al grano del culo de Sakura, ahr, me fui a la verga. Mejor me calmo. _

_Espero les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios, me llegan al corazón. Poco a poco se irán descubriendo cositas y espero que no me odien en el proceso._

_Los amo. Buen fin de semana y nos leemos el viernes que viene._

_Bye!_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Se había convertido en rutina el reunirse con Naruto todas las tardes durante esos meses de crecimiento del pequeño Rentaro. Naruto se había convertido algo así como una figura paterna para el pequeñito. Sakura ya no se sentía tan sola en cuanto a la crianza del chiquillo pues tenía un apoyo en Naruto.

Rentaro ya estaba cerca de su primer año y estaba dando sus primeros y tambaleantes pasos. Sakura quiso enseñárselo a Sasuke pero él parecía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, cada vez parecía que se apartaba más y más de ellos. El Sasuke cariñoso y atento estaba esfumándose dejando a uno ausente y reservado que casi no reconocía. Si bien Sasuke nunca había sido el sol en persona, siendo que lo había conocido así de callado y apartado, ella había tenido la esperanza de que con esos años juntos ya había logrado esfumar a esa parte triste de él. Pero al parecer no.

Estaban en la plaza esperando a Naruto que parecía atrasado como de costumbre. Sakura observó a su hijo, cada día más hermoso y parecido a ella, exceptuando por algunas facciones que eran la copia de Sasuke. El pequeño Rentaro estaba sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Sakura mientras ella le incentivaba a soltarse para dar más pasos.

Una sombra se proyectó sobre ella. Era Naruto con su radiante sonrisa que enloqueció al pequeño niño. Se hizo a un lado, para poder acuclillarse y alentar al niño a que viniera caminando hacia él. Rentaro apuró los pasos, algo torpes, para llegar al rubio quien lo levantó y jugó con él, elevándolo cada vez más, felicitándolo por el logro.

Sin esperarlo, un empujón lo lanzó hacia el suelo sin el niño. Éste había sido arrancado de sus manos con una velocidad preocupante, pues podría haber sido perjudicial para el pequeño. Cuando miró hacia su atacante, allí estaba Sasuke con una mirada helada, furibunda a punto de estallar en algo turbulento y peligroso. El niño lloraba y Sakura parecía horrorizada. Naruto, recompuesto, se mostró tranquilo para evitar exaltar más a Sasuke.

Sasuke aún estaba sorprendido por la velocidad con la que había actuado, y abrazó al pequeño intentando calmar así su escándalo. El cuerpito temblaba al ritmo de su acelerado corazón; la culpa comenzó a carcomerle, pues si bien no tenían mucho trato, no quería que su hijo sufriera a causa de sus arranques frenéticos.

—¿Qué haces con mi familia?

Su voz sonó tranquila, pero a su vez amenazante. Naruto tragó un poco nervioso de responder algo equivocado. Sakura parecía congelada en su sitio, si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba, podría parecer que ni siquiera respiraba.

Rentaro dejó de temblar y se abrazó al cuello de su padre, acomodándose como para dormir. Desde muy pequeñito, ante el estrés, se preparaba para dormir, pues las discusiones en la casa siempre terminaban alterándolo y cansándolo.

—Sólo los saludé.

—No te creo. ¿Qué quieres?

—No quiero nada, sólo pasaba por aquí.

—¡No mientas! ¡No mientas! ¡Algo quieres y no vas a tenerlo!

Sakura notó la tensión de Sasuke como aquella vez en la casa de sus padres y se puso de pie para colocarse a su lado. Acarició su brazo tenso y trató de reconfortarlo, eso no era normal. Algo más ocurría y no entendía muy bien qué.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Naruto sólo ha venido a saludar.

—No me mientas, Sakura. No quieras defenderlo. Él quiere algo, no sé qué, pero no va a quitármelo.

Sakura se quedó helada. Miró a Naruto que parecía confundido. Miró a su hijo y éste dormía tranquilo en brazos de Sasuke. Sin dudarlo, acarició la espalda del pequeño y lo agarró para tenerlo con ella. Sasuke estaba reacio a soltarlo y el pequeñito parecía igual; quizás sería lo mejor dejarlo con él, así evitaría una golpiza entre ambos hombres.

Sakura miró de nuevo a Naruto e inclinó la cabeza en saludo, éste lo devolvió y se dio la media vuelta para irse. Sasuke se relajó cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista, pero aún mantenía los ojos en el camino por donde el rubio se había ido. Sakura volvió a intentar llamar su atención, pero no había reacción alguna hasta que él le entregó al niño y tomó su mano, llevándola con él con toda delicadeza, sin tirar ni forzarla a seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura dejó a Rentaro en su camita y se quedó allí unos minutos tratando de recuperar las fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a Sasuke finalmente y de una vez por todas.

Lo que menos se esperó fue encontrarse con una taza de té de hierbas esperándola en la mesa junto a un Sasuke con una taza similar entre sus manos. Él estaba sentado frente a la silla vacía para ella, separadas por una mesa de madera barnizada de uno por uno. Tomó asiento y esperó, no indagaría hasta que fuera el momento propicio de hacerlo. Lo dejaría hablar, que se descargara y abriera su corazón a ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando las palabras fueron dichas. Todos esos años vivió sin siquiera fijarse realmente en el problema que Sasuke tenía. Comenzó a entender muchas de las cosas que les habían pasado y, en especial, referente a su hijo. Había abrazado a Sasuke y éste le había prometido que intentaría controlarse, a no desconfiar tan rápido y que buscaría ayuda a pesar de que tuviera dudas.

Ella lo ayudaría a confiar y a creer. Entonces todo estaría bien. Lo presentía.

Pero no siempre todo es como uno quiere.

* * *

**N/A:** _Halaaaa! Si, es viernes de Record y tu cuerpa lo sabe ahr_

_No saben lo que me costó corregir el capítulo con guantes puestos, son esos tipo manopla. Hace un frío de cagarse y mis dedos lo saben 8B_

_Bueno, todos odiamos a Soske(? Nah, mentira, lo amo, pero no tanto como a la waifu._

_Ahora si se viene lo chido, así que preparen la caja de pañuelos porque se vienen tardes negraaaaas :D_

_Muchísimas gracias a las chicas del grupo de guasap de soske y tabla x100pre y a todos aquellos hermosos lectores que me dejan comentario, fav, follow y a los que me leen en silencio uvu_

_Hasta el próximo viernes!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Rentaro ya era consciente de muchas cosas, aunque algunas seguían escapándoseles como, por ejemplo, las referidas a su padre. Nunca lo comprendía, su forma de actuar y de ser eran muy diferentes. Mientras su cuerpo le hacía sentirse protegido, su forma de ser lo hacían sentirse no querido.

Las caricias en su cabeza repentinas le daban la esperanza de que su padre dejaría de ser hiriente con las palabras. Siempre lo mantenía apartado, pero, a veces, le hacía un mimo casi imperceptible. Podía sentir el calor de la cercanía, pero no el peso de su mano en su cabeza.

Su padre era un enigma que quería desentrañar como diera a lugar. Su madre solía decirle que no lo pensara mucho, que su padre era así, un poco difícil para el contacto o las muestras de cariño. Pero él sabía que mentía, pues con su madre era muy amoroso. Quería entender la razón por la cual su padre no podía ser así con él también.

Siempre diciéndole que estaba ocupado, que no tenía tiempo para tonterías, que hiciera algo productivo o que estudiara. Una vez llegó a decirle que no fastidiara y había llorado tanto que ni siquiera había querido comer el pollo frito con puré de patata que su mamá preparaba y que tanto amaba. Su madre había tratado de consolarlo, pero estaba tan furioso que no quería el amor de ella para sanar sus heridas.

Se sintió cruel cuando había apartado a su madre diciéndole que no quería que lo molestara. Su padre se había acercado para regañarlo como de costumbre por haber hecho llorar a su mamá. Pero su madre no era capaz de regañar a su padre por hacerlo llorar a él, sólo sabía decirle que su padre no era dado a las muestras afectivas, pero que lo quería mucho.

Entonces, si lo quería ¿Por qué lo apartaba siempre de su lado? ¿Por qué lo hería con sus palabras rudas para que se alejara? Y para colmo, solía ponerse ácido cuando tenía la atención de su mamá como si odiara que su madre le prestara atención.

Él comenzó a sentir aversión por su padre y sólo quería ver a su tío Naruto o a su tío Itachi, ellos si eran buenos con él y lo abrazaban y lo trataban bien. Itachi solía decirle que padre era un tonto que también lo trataba mal a él mientras que Naruto decía que era un idiota que sólo sabía buscar pelea cuando él se acercaba mucho a su familia.

Ahora que vivían en Japón, nuevamente, pasaba más tiempo con su profesor tutor que con sus padres a causa de sus trabajos. Su madre trabajaba como neurocirujana en el hospital de tía Tsunade mientras que su padre se había reincorporado en su antiguo trabajo con su tío Itachi, pero en otro sector y como jefe. Su madre tenía libre sólo los días martes dedicándoselos a estar con él, ya sea jugando o paseando, mientras que su padre pasaba el fin de semana libre encerrando en su despacho trabajando como de costumbre.

Odiaba esos días, pues la casa permanecía en silencio y, si hacía un mínimo de escándalo, tenía un llamado de atención y era obligado a encerrarse en su habitación a repasar sus libros para adelantar estudios. Odiaba a su tutor, era un tipo de idiota con barbijo que solía mantener un libro en su mano derecha y que no tenía piedad a la hora de tomarle examen del tema del día.

Él hubiera deseado ir a la escuela, pero al vivir tanto tiempo en Corea, sólo había aprendido poco del japonés y la escuela a la que lo habían anotado era de estudios superiores por lo que tendría tutorías hasta estar preparado para rendir el examen.

Varios profesores fueron examinados por su padre y casi todos fueron rechazados hasta la llegada de Kakashi Hatake que parecía haber sido un antiguo profesor de sus padres. Eso había llamado su atención y hasta le proporcionaba una posibilidad de saber más sobre ellos, pero había sido en vano pues a su profesor no le interesaba más que leer su libro y dar sus conocimientos.

Tío Naruto se había quedado en Corea, cosa que lo había hecho llorar mucho cuando supo que se mudarían. Pero éste le había prometido que viajaría y que saldrían juntos a comer ramen en su restaurante favorito de la niñez. Lo esperaba con ansias conocer el lugar en el que pasaba mucho tiempo su tío y donde solía arrastrar a su padre a comer.

—Rentaro.

El niño se dio la vuelta, había estado leyendo un libro de Japón antiguo y no entendía algunas de las cosas que había allí por lo que las estaba marcando para preguntarle a su tutor.

Su madre estaba en la puerta, parecía cansada y aún usaba su bata del hospital. Él volvió a girarse a su libro, estaba un poco molesto aún con su madre por no haberle permito ver a su tío y tía ese fin de semana por lo que estaba haciéndole una pequeña ley de hielo que se rompía únicamente cuando le comunicaba lo que quería de cenar.

—Cariño… tus abuelos están en la sala.

—Hmp.

—Ren… no seas caprichoso —suspiró una exhausta Sakura; ese día el hospital había estado ajetreado y había tenido que asistir a una cirugía que no correspondía a su especialidad, pero que debía presenciar para luego dar tutoría a sus alumnos.

—Yo no soy caprichoso.

—Sí, lo eres —sonrió cuando vio que estaba haciendo un mohín.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó a su pequeño de siete años por la espalda, apachurrándolo sin piedad y besándolo en las mejillas regordetas. Olía a manzana como el shampoo de niños que le compraba y a coco a causa del jabón corporal. Adoraba a su hijo. Era su tesoro, lo más preciado. Temía por él y por eso trataba de mantenerlo protegido todo el tiempo.

Sabía que la situación era una bomba de tiempo y sentía culpa, pero había hecho una promesa y cumpliría con su palabra. No quería alterar a su familia ni ponerlos más paranoicos de lo que ya estaban. Mantendría a su bebé con su tutor las horas necesarias hasta que ella llegara y pudiera ser medidora. No habían elegido a Kakashi porque sí, confiaban mucho en él y sabía cosas que podría mantenerlo a Ren a salvo de cualquier caos.

—Mi bebé hermoso va a bajar conmigo para ver a los abuelos y no hay réplica alguna que cambie mi idea.

—No soy un bebé.

—Mi bebé presumido.

—No voy a negar que soy hermoso —murmuró. Sakura se rio y volvió a besarle las mejillas de su apenado muchachito que hacía todo intento de apartarse de las garras cariñosas de su madre.

—Perdón por no dejarte ir a lo de tu tío, cariño. Pero Izumi está pasando por un momento difícil y necesitaba un espacio para ella e Itachi.

—Lo de mi primita…

—Sí, cariño. Ella era muy pequeña y no pudo ser.

—Quiero abrazar a tía Izumi.

—Y lo harás cuando se sienta mejor. Ahora ella debe hacer reposo y mantenerse calmada.

—Entiendo.

—Ese es mi hijo. Ahora, ponte de pie y prepara un bolso. Irás a pasar la noche en lo de los abuelos.

—Pero la abuela cocina con cebolla y a mí no me gusta —el niño se cruzó de brazos, disgustado. Sakura le acarició la mejilla —. Quiero irme contigo.

—Papá y mamá tienen que ir a un lado, si pudiera llevarte lo haría, pero el lugar no es muy bonito y te aburrirías.

—¿Papá se siente bien? —la preocupación cubierta de un falso desinterés derritió el corazón de Sakura.

Ella no quería que padre e hijo rompieran vínculos, pero sabía que no podían permanecer juntos en un mismo sitio. No quería correr el riesgo por lo que tenía que mantenerlos así. No podía dejar a Sasuke y tampoco él quería que se fueran. Él lo intentaba y trataba con lo mejor a pesar de su continuas negativas y peleas.

Abrazó a su hijo y trató de reconfortarlo. Éste le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Ella quería proteger esa inocencia y tratar de mantener una buena visión de su familia, pero cada día era más difícil pues Ren crecía y entendía cada vez más las cosas. Además, sus padres no ayudaban y le insistían que lo dejara, que tomara al niño y se largara. Pero ella había hecho unos votos, había hecho una promesa y no quería faltar a su palabra ni a su amor.

El niño no volvió a insistir en quedarse y tomó su mochila para irse con sus abuelos. Ellos lo tratarían bien y lo cuidarían, así que la mantenía tranquila. Habían discutido previamente a llegar a la casa, pero su padre había interferido y calmado a su madre.

—Ella sabe lo que hace.

Su madre le había reprochado que no era un juego, que era peligroso. Pero su padre se mantuvo firme y le dio las fuerzas que ella necesitaba. La había abrazado y reconfortado. Ella necesitaba eso, una mano que la ayudara en ese momento difícil. Se sentía sola, desamparada y si bien antes tenía apoyo en Naruto e Itachi, ahora se sentía sola. Naruto estaba en Corea, Itachi estaba pasando por la pérdida de un hijo y no deseaba estresarlo aún más con los problemas de su hermano.

—¿Ya se lo llevaron?

Sakura respingó. No lo había oído llegar. Sasuke estaba en el umbral, parecía cansado y estaba más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre. Había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando, manteniendo la mente ocupada y tratando de aguantar la carga. Trabajar lo despejaba, lo mantenía tranquilo, pero lo estresaba.

Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un pálido beso. Sasuke lo resintió, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado y dejó que lo abrazara y lo reconfortara. Eso le daba fuerzas para lo que venía. Las drogas no siempre eran la solución, pero eso le ayudaría.

—¿Vamos?

—No quiero.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero debes hacerlo.

—No. No. No quiero.

—Ellos te van a ayudar, nos van a ayudar.

—No puedo creerte, siento que me estás mintiendo para que vaya.

—Yo nunca te mentiría, Sasuke. Confía en mí.

—Quiero, pero no puedo. Mejor, me quedaré. Seguiré trabajando. Algún día me sentiré mejor. Es mejor cuando somos tú y yo.

Se apartó de ella y Sakura lo supo, no quedaba otra que esperar y tratar de convencerlo otra vez. En su bolsillo mantenía su teléfono celular con el número de Kakashi como número de emergencia. Había sido su profesor de escuela en biología y en historia, pero también tenía un título en psiquiatría y trabajaba de ello de forma particular. No sólo era tutor de su hijo por unas horas y su colega, sino que trataba a Sasuke y lo mantenía en constante vigilancia.

Kakashi ya le había dicho que sería normal que se negara a cualquier tipo de ayuda, cosa que ella también sabía. Si bien Sasuke había tenido la idea de ir a una consulta psiquiátrica, tenía esos arranques de negación que la ponían nerviosa por el grado de violencia al que llegaba cuando se alteraba demasiado. Su enfermedad había empeorado con los años y al no ser diagnosticada y tratada, cada vez se ponía peor. Aunque Kakashi aún se mantenía sorprendido por la fuerza mental que Sasuke había mantenido durante todos esos años, pues si bien no era consciente de su problema, lo había mantenido a raya por mucho tiempo.

La depresión había jugado un papel en ello, lo había mantenido sosegado en su juventud hasta la llegada de Sakura. Ella había sido, en parte, la solución y su desdicha, pues fue cuando el temor a perderla y la desconfianza habían comenzado a tomar terreno.

—Toma, cariño. Aquí, un té.

—No soy imbécil, Sakura. Seguro le pusiste algo al té. No voy a caer.

Ella suspiró y tomó el té. Pasando los minutos, Sasuke comprendió que sólo era té por lo que tomó la taza que ella le ofreció y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, al fin Viernes(? ¿Cómo ha sido su semana? La mía de flojera en casa. Soy un parásito._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sí, el problema de Sasuke es psiquiátrico, ya les daré el nombre de la enfermedad de él, namas espero no olvidarme(?_

_Iba a decir algo pero no me acuerdo jajaja como siempre, que asco de persona. _

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a las personas que siempre comentan, __**Dulcecito, Sally, Daliapv, Akiiko, SabakuNoSakura **__y a __**adridelahoja. **__También a la gente que me da fav y follow y la que me lee por curiosidad. Gracias!_

_También a __**Hikari**__por siempre acosarme los viernes para que postee el capítulo xd_

_Bye!_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Había cumplido ocho años y no sentía un gran cambio como le había dicho su tío Naruto que sentiría, al contrario, se sentía peor que antes. Lo había festejado con su familia, tíos y abuelos, y había conocido, al fin en persona, a tía Ino de quien se había enamorado a primera vista. Era muy hermosa y muy cariñosa.

Tío Naruto le había preguntado cómo era tía Ino y él, con ese extraño sentimiento que no reconocía, había mentido diciendo que era fea y que no era de su gusto, cosa que perdió sentido cuando el rubio le había dicho que había visto las fotos en Facebook. Maldita fuera la chismosa de su madre compartiendo aquello.

Estaba esperando ansioso las notas de su profesor, supuestamente, ese día recibiría su última tutoría con él y en unas cuantas semanas empezaría en la escuela en la que su madre lo había anotado. Ella parecía realmente ansiosa por ello, él también lo estaba pues se relacionaría con otros niños. Sabía que no tendría problemas, era muy inteligente y le estaba empezando a dar gustillo el tema de estudiar al descubrir una manera un tanto no convencional, pero efectivo para él: dibujando.

Podía decir definiciones o relatar la historia a través de dibujos o símbolos, cosa que había sorprendido a su tutor y a su madre por esa manera particular de retener información. Lo que le incomodaba un poco era las constantes charlas que su tutor y su madre mantenían sobre él. Lo presentía, pues muchas de las veces lo observaban a escondidas mientras él pretendía no darse cuenta.

¿Qué les preocuparía?

Además, últimamente, Kakashi parecía más charlatán que de costumbre y le hacía preguntas que lo dejaban pensando mucho. Las preguntas siempre eran cómo estaba o cómo se sentía, si le preocupaba algo, si estaba contento o se sentía triste, como si lo estuviera psicoanalizando de forma casual.

Él se limitó a responder y dejar las cosas así, en su debido momento le dirían porque preguntar sería inútil, le desviarían el tema y hablarían de cualquier cosa.

Ese día su padre estaba en casa, cosa extraña ya que era pleno horario laboral. Aunque había estado notando cosas extrañas desde hace unas cuantas semanas, podrían decirse uno o dos meses, no recordaba muy bien. Lo notaba demasiado calmado, no tan tenso y hasta accesible. Había mantenido una charla casual con él y hasta se había mostrado menos reservado que de costumbre.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, por lo que se mantuvo imperturbable, tomándolo como lo más natural en su distorsionada relación.

Cuando comenzó las clases, empezó a estar más activo en su vida cotidiana. Se había anotado a dos clubes, uno deportivo y otro artístico, por lo que no tenía tiempo para nada más que estudiar al llegar a casa, comer y dormir. Pasaba más tiempo fuera que en casa y estaba teniendo la actividad que esperaba con ansias, conociendo y entablando amistades que tanto deseaba.

Había conocido a una niña que le parecía sumamente peculiar pues no era como las otras. Vestía ropa deportiva siempre y cada que podía lo retaba a cosas absurdas y extrañas como una competencia de comer panes o a correr alrededor de la escuela unas cuantas veces. Ella siempre estaba rodeada de niños y de una que otra niña que le hacía regalos, pero lo que más había notado era su desmedido interés por el profesor de logística, quien pasaba más tiempo fumando y quejándose que enseñando la materia.

A pesar de ello, era algo así como su amiga y si bien le fastidiaba más de lo que le agradaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Su madre parecía complacida de que tuviera una amiga y siempre le incentivaba a que tuviera más amistades, que se divirtiera y que fuera a casa de ellos. Aunque le llamaba la atención el que ninguno pudiera ir a su casa. Si bien su madre estaba de acuerdo con que fuera a las casas de ellos, siempre ponía excusas para que no fueran a la suya.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con la casa?

—Es que necesitan supervisión y con tu padre casi no estamos.

No era una mala razón, pero se le hacía pura excusa, pues los días que ellos no trabajaban tampoco podían y siempre decía que estaban cansados y que querían tranquilidad.

Ese día no había tenido que ir al club de arte, por lo que volvió antes de la escuela. Estaba un poco exhausto porque era semana de exámenes y si bien era inteligente, estudiar también lo cansaba un poco. Entró a su casa dejando sus zapatos de calle en la entrada y corrió por la casa en medias. El ruido de algo rompiéndose lo alertó y se detuvo precipitadamente. Provenía del despacho de su padre.

Corrió escaleras arriba dejando sus cosas tiradas en el trayecto y entró de forma abrupta y poco consciente al despacho. Allí estaba su padre lanzando cosas de forma violenta. Por extraño que pareciera, no tuvo miedo cuando corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, para detenerlo.

Su padre se sacudió intentando deshacerse del niño, cosa sin éxito. Tomó una de las muñecas del niño y la apretó fuerte, obligando a Ren a soltarse por el dolor. Su padre tenía una mirada escalofriante, pero Ren aun así le hizo frente y se quedó allí. Su padre respiró profundo y le señaló la puerta.

—Largo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —el niño ignoró la orden, haciéndole frente.

Sasuke parecía preocupado y un poco perturbado. El teléfono estaba partido a la mitad y los papeles estaban desparramados por todas partes. La llamada previa había hecho de él, un hombre que trataba de mantener la calma y la mente fría, en algo lleno de odio y pensamientos oscuros, rayando a homicidas.

—Vete, no volveré a repetirlo.

La advertencia no pareció llegar al niño que dio un paso hacia él. Sasuke retrocedió uno y ante su extraña paranoia, la sensación de encierro y asfixia, trató de mantener alejado de sí a su hijo. Lo intentó, de nuevo pidió que se largara y ésta vez no escatimó en palabras crueles y duras, de desprecio y odio hacia el niño que parecía cada vez más perturbado ante las declaraciones de su padre.

Sabía que no era objeto de devoción de su padre, pero lo que había dicho había herido y matado el poco amor que mantenía aún por él. Entonces la furia comenzó a ganar lugar y mientras su padre parecía asustado y aterrado por no tener el resultado que esperaba de su hijo, el niño estaba llenándose de odio y una ira que comenzaba bullir por todo su cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso.

Luego de haberle dado un puñetazo en el abdomen a su padre y haberle gritado algo que le salió desde lo más profundo de su odio, se vio intentando recuperar el aliento con desesperación, pues su garganta se iba cerrando gracias a la mano de su padre apretándole con fuerza.

Se sentía desfallecer; boqueaba con fuerza intentando llenar sus pulmones que parecían a punto de estallar. Miró a los ojos de su padre y vio odio puro en sus pupilas contraídas; no lograba distinguir el color de sus irises ni de sus pupilas, eran de un negro mortífero que daba escalofríos. Entonces lo supo, allí moriría. No entendía muy bien lo que le gritaba su padre, pues sus oídos parecían haber estallado en ruido blanco y ya la fuerza se le estaba yendo del cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraban y su última imagen sería la de su padre odiándolo.

De repente, el grito de su madre le devolvió el aliento y los gritos de su padre a la par mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho. Ese calor que había sentido una vez lo llevó al pasado y sabía de quien era, no era de madre. El traqueteo lo descompensó aún más. El pecho le dolía ante las presiones de su madre tratando de reanimarlo ¿estaba muriendo?

Lo último que le quedó de consciencia le permitió ver a su madre llorar y a su padre volviendo a romper cosas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y estuviera metido en su problema anterior.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola, la realidad es que no iba a actualizar porque tenía que estudiar, pero la verdad me dio paja y me quería ir a acostar, solo que me jodieron para que subiera esto y pos acá estamos(?_

_Sepan chicas del grupo de wsp que las odio(? Okno xd_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esto, no me odien por cómo se está desarrollando, lo había pensado así. Y no falta mucho, ya casi termina, creo._

_Bai bai y nos leemos el próximo viernes si es que puedo actualizar porque estoy hasta la madre de cosas de la universidad y me dormí mucho, es decir, que colgué porque tengo una paja monumental de vivir._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Su madre había estado a su lado durante la internación. Aún le dolía la garganta que la tenía magullada y amoratada.

Su madre había llorado cuando su abuela la regañó y amenazó con quitarle su tenencia. Itachi había intervenido y tratado de calmar a la abuela, pero ella parecía desquiciada y daba miedo. El abuelo parecía estar tranquilo y le había acariciado la cabeza, diciéndole que era un gran chico y que no temiera, que la abuela no haría nada malo.

Su padre no había aparecido en todo el tiempo ni siquiera se había disculpado. Su madre evitaba hablar de él, cosa que no le molestaba al niño, pues no le interesaba nada de él. Lo odiaba. El poco amor que aún le tenía se había muerto con él aquel día.

Su madre parecía cada día más cansada y había notado la palidez de su tío Itachi en uno de aquellos días de visita. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no querían decírselo.

Cuando le dieron el alta, él y su madre no habían vuelto a su casa y tampoco habían ido a la casa de los abuelos, pues su madre se había peleado con su abuela por amenazarla con quitarle su custodia. Tampoco habían ido a lo de su tío Itachi, cosa que lo puso un poco triste, pues le gustaba ir allí.

Grata fue la sorpresa cuando la persona que abrió la puerta fue tía Ino con una gran sonrisa que se opacaba con la tristeza que había en sus bonitos ojos celestes.

Ella le había dado un abrazo que lo hizo sonrojar. Le indicó la habitación que ocuparía con todo un monólogo del gran esfuerzo que puso para que fuera de su total comodidad. Allí había varias de sus cosas, juguetes, libros y ropa.

A pesar de que había pasado solo unos pocos días en el hospital sin hacer nada, se sentía cansado solo de moverse. Ver la cama le pareció el paraíso en ese momento por lo que se dejó caer en ella con un sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía días. Se acarició la garganta que aún le dolía, pero no tanto como los primeros días. Solo un poco más y no estaría allí para vivirlo.

Se quedó observando el techo. Se sentía raro, dormir allí sería un poco difícil. Siempre que iba a otra casa que no fuera la suya le costaba mucho dormir. En el hospital los sedantes lo habían ayudado a dormir, pero allí no podría tomar eso. Recurriría a pedirle a su madre que le preparara un poco de té o leche tibia.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala. Se detuvo al escuchar que su madre y su tía parecían estar discutiendo. Su madre estaba sentada en el sillón con las manos en su cara como aceptando una reprimenda y su tía estaba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca despreciativa en la boca.

Se mantuvo en silencio, había muchos secretos y quería saber al menos qué demonios estaba pasando. Su madre sollozaba, pero su tía no parecía sentir pena por ella, cosa que lo enfureció porque si ella era la causante de las lágrimas de su madre, se iría todo ese amor que le tenía a Ino.

—No puedo dejarlo así de simple… sé que lo que hizo es imperdonable, pero no puedo dejarlo en esta situación.

—¡Basta, Sakura! Tu hijo casi muere y ¿todavía sientes pena por ese monstruo?

—No sabes nada, Ino… no lo sabes.

—¡Sasuke es un enfermo! Déjalo antes de que te dañe a ti también.

Rentaro se quedó helado. Algo se retorció en sus entrañas al saber que su madre aún parecía sentir algo por su padre. Los dedos de las manos se le crisparon, las uñas comenzaron a clavarse lentamente en sus palmas hasta el punto de sentir dolor.

—Sasuke está enfermo, Ino… pero no de la manera que crees.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rentaro no quería saber por lo que interrumpió la charla dejando sorprendidas a su madre y a su tía por el semblante frío e inexpresivo que tenía. La cara de su madre parecía horrorizada mientras que su tía parecía preocupada. Fue la primera en acercarse y preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Su madre parecía evitar mirarlo a los ojos, consciente de la traición que de la que estaba siendo acusada con aquellos ojos verdes filosos del pequeño.

Ino le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina. Por más que sintiera desprecio en aquel momento, una partecita de él sintió dolor al oírla sollozar ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado así, en silencio, sola?

Intentó ignorarla y aceptó con una sonrisa la taza de leche fría que su tía le ofrecía, agradeciendo con una extraña falsa cortesía que dio escalofríos a la rubia. Mirándolo en ese momento, daba fe de que ese niño era más parecido a su padre que a su madre.

* * *

**N/A:** _Halaaaa, pensaba actualizar más tarde, pero lo hago ahora más tranqui antes de almorzar y tener que estudiar T_T_

_No odien a nadie, nadie merece odio… en este fanfic, ahora, quieren odiar a los hijos de puta, háganlo, se lo merecen si las razones son justas ahre_

_Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me dio gusto saber que capítulos atrás un lector se diera cuenta que Ren es el del primer capítulo y con el capítulo anterior el resto llegó a esa conclusión fkdjfkakfa al principio sí, pensé en colocar a Sasuke como ese, pero cuando comencé el primer capítulo me dije: "Sasuke y Sakura deben estar juntos desde el principio, podría empezarlo diferente." Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que en lugar de Sasuke, fuera su hijo que estuvo planeado desde el momento que pensé este fic. _

_Los amo y me voy a holgazanear hasta que la comida esté hecha. Abrazos y esta vez me acordé solito de actualizar, nadie me tuvo que avisar :') _


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses del incidente. Había decidido vivir con su tía Ino a pesar de notar la incomodidad de la rubia después de aquel episodio. Su madre pasaba tiempo con él, pero parecía nerviosa gran parte del tiempo, como si fuera a atacarla de alguna manera y se estuviera preparando para ello.

En la escuela se había vuelto un poco retraído; sus compañeros seguían tratándolo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo parecían tensos. Su amiga parecía triste ya que no reaccionaba a sus retos absurdos y no sabía cómo encarar hacia él sin terminar siendo ignorada colosalmente.

Su madre seguía viendo a su padre, lo sabía porque siempre escuchaba a escondidas las discusiones de ella con Ino. La rubia estaba en desacuerdo, pero su madre parecía desesperada por unas palabras de aliento que no recibía.

Él trataba de mostrarse cortés con su madre, pero a veces no podía evitar mirarla con odio por preferir a su padre antes que a él. Sabía que la hería, pero no podía evitarlo, su cabeza le decía que debía odiarla y él lo sentía así. Lo que no entendía mucho era porque su madre, a pesar de todo eso, seguía sacándole fotografías cuando ella creía que él no la observaba. Quizás seguía subiéndolo a Facebook para que tío Naruto lo viera.

Había dejado el club de deportes y se había enfocado totalmente en el de arte. Le gustaba dibujar, en especial, cosas como frutas o árboles. Evitaba a toda costa dibujar otra cosa que no fuera ello. En una de las clases se había cabreado porque le habían exigido que dibujara a una persona, cosa que no se le daba muy bien. Había dibujado a su tía Ino como intento fallido. Y ante el disgusto de ello, comenzó a enfocarse a dibujar personas. Practicaba dibujando a sus compañeros y a sus tíos.

La mayoría de sus materiales artísticos aún se mantenían en su vieja casa y si bien podía pedir unos nuevos, no recordaba muy bien las marcas ni los números de los materiales que utilizaba. Sin siquiera avisar, retomó por el viejo camino que lo llevaba a su casa. Sabía que estaba siendo un inconsciente, podría estar aquella persona y terminar con lo que había empezado. Pero tranquilamente podría meterse sin hacer ruido alguno y entrar a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una vez en su antigua casa, se escabulló y se encerró con extremo cuidado en su cuarto. Allí tomó un morral y comenzó a llenarlo con sus cosas de artística y una que otra cosa que encontraba en el camino. Ya con lo necesario, salió de allí en silencio para no alertar a su padre si es que estaba en la casa.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras cuando un pitido lo detuvo. Se quedó parado escuchando y otra vez lo oyó. Le recordaba a su cuarto de hospital, a la máquina que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco.

Caminó hacia la antigua habitación de sus padres y por la rendija pudo ver unas cuantas máquinas rodeando la cama de sus padres y en uno de los lados de la cama a su padre dormitando. Parecía tranquilo, descansando. Dejó su bolso contra la pared y entró. Se acercó hasta estar a un paso de su padre y se mantuvo allí de pie, observando.

Estaba más pálido, ojeroso y muchas cosas estaban conectadas a él. Reconocía la bolsa con líquido que no recordaba el nombre, el respirador y la máquina del corazón como le había llamado. También había otra bolsa, pero ese contenía un líquido rojo. Parecía frágil, desvalido. La imagen del hombre fuerte, cruel y solitario empalidecía comparado con el que ahora veía.

El cuerpo le hormigueaba. Comenzaba a sentir una sensación como si fueran nervios o ansiedad, no lo sabía. La cabeza le traía retazos de su vida, recuerdos tristes con su padre, palabras crueles e imágenes que no le hacían bien. El hombre que siempre lo había rechazado, apartado y tratado indiferente estaba muriendo y no sentía remordimiento ni tristeza por ello.

Le causaba gracia la situación. No sabía por qué, pero quería reír por ello. La cabeza le punzaba y tenía unos extraños deseos de llorar que ni él mismo entendía. Era todo muy extraño.

De repente, un pensamiento, que no sabía de su razón de ser, le invadió la mente.

_«¿Y si muriera?_

_¿Por qué no lo matas?_

_No tengas miedo._

_Hazlo._

_¡Hazlo!»_

Rentaro no dudó en seguir los deseos de eso que lo impulsaba a hacer algo tan despreciable y ruin porque, según su mente, su padre se lo merecía, él también lo había hecho. Estaba pagando por lo que había hecho de él, lo que había reducido su amor y lo que había terminado convirtiendo su vida.

Las pequeñas manitos se estaban apretando en la tráquea de su padre y empujaban con ganas. Mientras la mente se llenaba de pensamientos horribles, una mano acariciaba su cabeza con mucho cariño.

La extraña caricia se le hacía familiar. Era reconfortante y parecía tranquilizar su mente. Los ojos del niño aún se mantenían fijos en sus manitos apretando el cuello delgado de su padre mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su mente colapsaba.

—No…

La voz de su padre amortiguada por la máscara y por la presión en su garganta lo despertó de su letargo. Los ojos verdes lo miraron con miedo, llenos de pánico por ser descubierto. La mirada de su padre parecía comprensiva en lugar de molesta y eso confundió al niño. El agarre no aflojó y la caricia se detuvo porque la mano se posó en las manos del pequeño.

—No hagas algo que arruinará tu vida.

—Tú arruinaste mi vida.

—Sí, lo hice y no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Por eso, no lo hagas.

—¡Mamá siempre te elige a ti! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la quieres a ella y a mí no? ¿Por qué no podemos ser los tres juntos? ¿Qué hice para que no me quieran? —el dolor del niño era palpable y Sasuke cerró los ojos, lleno de pena por lo que había causado.

—Tu madre te ama. Siempre te ha elegido a ti y eso me enfermaba de celos. Nada de esto es tu culpa, todo es mi culpa.

—¡Mientes! —las manos presionaron y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Eran pequeñas, pero su debilidad ante la pérdida de sangre le daba fuerza a Rentaro y a la prisión de sus manos.

—No permitiré que lo hagas.

—¿Tanto quieres vivir?

—No, maldita sea, ¡no quiero que seas como yo! No quiero que te llenes de pensamientos horrendos. No quiero que arruines tu vida. ¡No seas como yo!

La fuerza con la que su padre había hablado sosegó al niño que dejó de presionar; sus ojos se expandieron entre la sorpresa y el dolor de lo ocurrido. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron las pequeñas y las apartaron de su cuello. Mantuvo el agarre, ahora con ambas manos, y las apretó sin causarle dolor.

La mirada de su padre parecía compasiva, algo que estaba enfermando al pequeño porque no quería eso de él. Sasuke intentó incorporarse a pesar de que se sentía débil y medio drogado por los medicamentos. Apartó la mascarilla y miró al pequeño.

—No quise hacerte daño, Rentaro.

Los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, cayendo una tras otra sin control. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, sentía la garganta seca.

—Tu madre y yo te ocultamos cosas que no debimos. Pero no queríamos preocuparte y queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal. Al principio, yo no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de tener un hijo, pero no porque no quisiera ser padre, sino porque algo estaba mal conmigo.

»Cuando naciste yo no sentí esa conexión, no sentí amor al verte, lo único que sentí es que perdería a tu madre. La única persona que me amaba iba a darle amor, que quería egoístamente para mí, a otro ser. Alguien inocente y que merecía realmente ese amor.

El niño no se soltó del agarre por miedo a que su padre reaccionara de una manera que lo hiriera. No confiaba en él y si hacía algo extraño, lo golpearía. Lo que le decía podría ser una mentira, él no iba a creerle porque siempre lo odió ¿Por qué cambiaría de repente?

—Tardé un tiempo en apreciarte como debió ser en un principio. Tuvo que ser Naruto el detonante, otra vez.

—¿Tío Naruto? ¿Otra vez? —la confusión del niño fue una buena señal para Sasuke.

—Sí. La primera vez fue cuando empujó sin querer a tu madre que aún estaba embarazada de ti. Me preocupé mucho por ustedes, aunque lo negara. Luego, fue cuando te vi correr a los brazos de él. Mi hijo corría a los brazos de otro hombre quien lo apreciaba de verdad.

»Mi desconfianza y mi inseguridad, la culpa y el dolor me hicieron actuar otra vez mal. Naruto no tenía la culpa, yo fui el imbécil que se perdió todas tus primeras veces por mis problemas. Intenté ser cariñoso contigo, pero sólo me salía ser cruel. Entonces, dejé de intentarlo con las palabras y hacerlo más con caricias.

—¿Entonces, eras tú? ¿Eran de verdad?

—Sí. Muchas de las veces, iba a verte mientras dormías. Era cuando más seguro me sentía —Sasuke suspiró pesaroso, era duro todo aquello, pero quería ser franco, era hora de decirle la verdad. —Ese día… tú no tendrías que haber venido temprano, pero es mi culpa. Tú no hiciste nada malo, yo reaccioné a una llamada.

—¿De quién? —lentamente, el niño se acercó un poco más y apartó una mano para ayudarse a sentar en la cama.

—De mi padre.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Halaaa. Me acordé y lo corregí antes de que me diera pereza xd_

_No me acordaba que ya pasaba esto xd sorry, estoy en la nube de pedo y un poco perdido en el camino de la vida(?_

_Una curiosidad del fanfic:__ en realidad la idea nació a base de la frase "No seas como yo". El fanfic tendría esa frase como título, pero pasó que me lo olvidé y entré en pánico. Entonces le puse la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente. __Record__ proviene del título de una canción de IA, Summertime Record, la cual estuve escuchando durante esa semana y me arrepentí muchísimo porque para la palabra Record tenía otra idea en mente. _

_Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto, hago esto rápido, sorry. Cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, responderé en la siguiente nota de autor. _

_Pueden dejar sus opiniones, siempre y cuando sean de forma respetuosa por si algo no les agrada. Y si les gusta, dejen su conti pls ahre jajaja_

_Bai, los amo y nos leemos el próximo viernes._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Sasuke había terminado su trabajo en el despacho y estaba esperando a que Sakura llegara. Normalmente, iba a buscarla para ahorrarle el viaje, pero ese día había dicho que debía ir por un encargo que había hecho para el cumpleaños de su madre.

Estaba pensando en prepararse algo de beber cuando una llamada lo interrumpió del camino hacia la puerta, por lo que volvió hacia su escritorio y tomó el teléfono. Antes siquiera de hablar, el cuerpo se le tensó al reconocer la voz del otro lado.

—_¿Cuándo ibas a dignarte a decirnos que has vuelto?_

—Padre.

—_Responde._

Nada de cortesías como un saludo o preguntarle cómo estaba. Como siempre había sido con él: indiferente. Sasuke recargó su peso en su pierna izquierda mientras sostenía el teléfono con la mano derecha y lo presionaba con fuerza. Nada bueno saldría de ello.

—No creí que te interesaría.

—_Hn._

—¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

—_Me he enterado por Itachi de tu vuelta. Mikoto quiere ver a su nieto._

—Ya.

—_Ella quiere que lo traigas a casa._ —ante la falta de respuesta de Sasuke, continuó —._ Ella cree que debes traerlo y quedarse con nosotros._

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ¿querían hacer de abuelitos cariñosos? Chasqueó la lengua y murmuró.

—¿Una noche?

—_No, quiere criarlo ella. Creemos que será lo mejor, queremos que alguien herede la empresa y como Itachi se ha negado, pensamos que el niño servirá para algo._

El cuero cabelludo de Sasuke se crispó y sintió el cuerpo pesado por la tirantez de sus músculos. Trató de mantener la calma y no decir nada que lo alterara, aún no había tomado sus antipsicóticos y no quería ponerse como loco después de estar teniendo buenos resultados.

—Eso será imposible.

—_Tú no tienes poder alguno. Apelaremos a la justicia y diremos que no estás capacitado y tampoco la mocosa._

—Es mi hijo.

—_No nos importa. Quería hacerlo de forma civilizada, pero noto que no accederás. _

—Es muy claro porqué. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres una cita para la clínica? Debes estar loco para pensar que voy a darte a mi hijo.

El silencio tras la línea no presagiaba palabras amables y Sasuke apretó los dientes esperando el ataque de vuelta.

—_Siempre fuiste un inútil. Un bueno para nada. Maldita sea el día que naciste. Debimos habernos deshecho de ti. Por tu culpa, Itachi dejó todo lo que tenía preparado para él. Él hubiera hecho del apellido Uchiha algo digno, no como tú que siempre vivirás a la sombra de lo que él es. Itachi siempre fue mejor que tú._

La línea se cortó luego de ello y Sasuke, con la sangre hirviendo y corriendo a presión por sus venas, destrozó el teléfono contra el suelo y comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso sin detenerse a pensar en nada. La ansiedad y el enojo despertó el peor ataque de ira que alguna vez tuvo.

El cuerpito que lo abrazó por la espalda lo detuvo un segundo hasta que su mano apretó la pequeña muñeca para apartarlo de sí. Vio a su pequeño hijo enfrentarlo sin miedo, pero algo tenso. Si no hubiera estado tan nublada su mente, se hubiese sentido orgulloso de lo valiente y fuerte que era su hijo.

Para protegerlo, intentó apartarlo de allí con palabras crueles. Muchas de ellas eran las mismas que su padre le había dicho minutos atrás. La frase adecuada fue la que creyó que lo haría correr de su lado, pero no se esperó que reaccionara como lo hizo.

La furia que había visto en sus ojos se estaba igualando al suyo propio y comenzó a temer que todo terminara peor de lo que ya estaba yendo. El niño se arrojó contra él, logrando darle un buen puñetazo que lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos. Las palabras que el niño le dedicó antes de darle un segundo puñetazo le hizo cortocircuito, desconectando la razón de su cuerpo y cuando menos lo pensó su mano había actuado ya por sí sola, apretando el cuello de Rentaro hasta el punto de casi quebrarlo.

El grito de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar y ver realmente a su hijo con la cara morada y los ojos en blanco, el cuello magullado y amoratado lo trasladó a lo que parecía un mal sueño. Lo soltó de repente, espantado. Sakura lo tenía en brazos y trataba de reanimarlo. Sasuke miró su mano arañada por las uñitas de su hijo cuando intentó apartar su mano y enloqueció de nuevo, empezando a romper todo nuevamente ya fuera de control.

Lo último que recordaba era a Itachi corriendo hacia él y tacleándolo contra el piso; Izumi y Sakura se gritaban la una a la otra, desesperadas. Mientras luchaba por sacarse a Itachi de encima, pudo ver a su esposa ir con su hijo en brazos hacia la puerta. Algo le pinchó en el brazo, doliéndole por la brusquedad. La resistencia menguó, yaciendo bajo el peso de Itachi que estaba frenético. Mientras su hermano aún lo apretaba contra el suelo, hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Pero ya no oía esas palabras, las únicas que se le vinieron a la mente fueron las que su hijo le había gritado.

_Tío Itachi es mejor que tú._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Halaaaa, que pereza me dio esta vez publicar jajaja_

_Tengo un frío que me muero, quiero un poncho._

_Vamos a hablar de lo que realmente interesa aquí: yo. Ahr xd _

_No sé qué más decir, esta escena fue la que desencadenó la historia. Fueron la suma de cosas, la frase, trabajar algún trastorno y una pelea que desencadenara en una tragedia lo que le dio vida a este fanfic. Sasuke tiene Transtorno de la personalidad paranoide, depresión y ansiedad. El combo completo. Aunque una cosa es la que desencadena a la otra ya que este trastorno es bastante complejo de por sí, puede ser genético o que se vaya formando con la crianza de la persona. El comportamiento de un individuo con esta enfermedad es tener una total desconfianza de las personas, siempre ven como que todos tienen malas intenciones y viven en paranoia de eso. Aunque cabe aclarar que no es que tienen estos síntomas tooodo el tiempo, como otras enfermedades de este tipo, tienen episodios. _

_Sasuke, en este caso, se crió en un ambiente de mierda y ya viniendo con ese trastorno, todo empeoró, además de que no tomaba muy en cuenta los síntomas por ser bastante antisocial. Sakura es la única de su plena confianza, aunque no confía en ella cuando quiere hacerlo tratar porque las personas con este problema no confían en los médicos ¿se imaginarán como tuvo que padecerlas sasuki, no?_

_En fin, este fue el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren saber más, google es bueno dando respuestas(?_

_Abrazos y nos leemos el próximo capítulo. _


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Los días en la clínica mental habían sido el infierno. Pasaba más tiempo drogado que consciente por el grado de violencia que desataba por su trastorno de paranoia. Todos para él eran sus enemigos y la única persona en la que confiaba lo había abandonado ahí.

Sakura lo había dejado allí, solo. Itachi iba a verlo una vez al día, pero no era la cara que él quería ver. Él quería ver a Sakura, quería que ella lo acompañara. Fue tanta la insistencia que Itachi, en contra de lo que el médico le había recomendado y pensando que lo tranquilizaría, le había dicho que estaba en el hospital acompañando a su hijo.

La mención del niño fue como una revelación para Sasuke, quien había anulado su existencia luego del último ataque que había tenido. Entonces, la euforia de la traición murió ante el recuerdo de haber matado a su hijo. Sasuke anuló el resto del tiempo que Itachi intentó decirle que su hijo vivía y que estaba bien.

Un día, en uno de sus paseos junto a su enfermero principiante, logró hacerse con unas tijeras del cuarto de archivos. Ya en su habitación, lo hizo. Dos sendos tajos a lo largo de su antebrazo se dibujaron y la sangre comenzó a fluir. Su existencia debía desaparecer para expiar culpas y liberar a su familia de su mierda.

Cuando su mente comenzó a apagarse junto con su vida, sintió que, por primera vez, estaba haciendo algo bien en su maldita vida. Lo último que pensó fue en desearle una mejor vida a su hijo y a su esposa. Su querida familia.

Despertar fue lo más doloroso que había sentido, pero no tan doloroso como saberse vivo. Maldijo al puto que había salvado su vida, luego supo que fue Itachi. Su hermano, entre lágrimas, le había dicho tantas cosas que dejó sorprendido a Sasuke ya que siempre su hermano había sido la educación y virtud en persona. No iba a disculparse por lo que había hecho así que se dedicó a ignorarlo en la clínica.

Los ataques paranoicos volvieron, por lo que resolvieron atenderlo en la casa. Sakura había aparecido en la clínica y se había encargado de todo. Había firmado permisos y documentos en los que se responsabilizaba ella e Itachi del tratamiento de Sasuke. Sasuke, al verla, sintió dolor. Ella no le había dedicado ni siquiera una mirada, pero la entendía y no la culpaba si lo odiaba.

Las transfusiones de sangre le habían salvado la vida y en cuestión de semanas estaban en constante vigía de que no volviera a intentarlo. Sasuke los ignoraba, ni siquiera les hablaba y trataba de echarlos con su indiferencia.

Lo intentó por segunda vez, pero Sakura había llegado y fue salvado nuevamente. Esa vez, ella lo miró a los ojos y le pidió que no lo hiciera, que no podría vivir si él desaparecía. Sasuke no habló, ni siquiera la miró ante los ruegos de ella y sus gritos mientras suturaba el nuevo corte que no había sido tan profundo esa vez. Había perdido bastante sangre, pero solo lo dejó atontado, no como la primera vez que casi había muerto.

Y ahora se mantenía estable y tranquilo hasta ese momento que lo despertó una suave presión en su cuello.

Ver a su pequeño hijo, dispuesto a manchar sus manitos con sangre, lo hizo pensar en que al fin se liberaría. Fue cuestión de segundos el recapacitar que eso lo liberaría, pero le arruinaría la vida al pequeño. Entonces, lo detuvo y trató de hacerlo recapacitar más por el bien del niño que el suyo propio.

—No pretendo que me perdones, sólo quiero que sepas que nada de esto es tu culpa y que no debes cometer un error que pueda arruinar tu vida. Y si no quieres pensar en ti, piensa en tu madre, la destrozará.

Rentaro asintió y presionó la mano de su padre en su acuerdo. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Se secó con el puño de su chaqueta los ojos y se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde estaba su madre, congelada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El niño se quedó helado mientras que Sasuke ignoró su mirada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Mamá?

Sakura se agachó y abrió los brazos. Rentaro corrió hacia ella y corcoveó mientras lloraba con fuerza, pidiéndole perdón por haberla ignorado y tratado mal esos días. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y acarició su espalda. Cuando el niño se calmó, ella le susurró miles de cosas en el oído, entre ellas siempre repetía que la perdonase, que lo amaba.

Rentaro se quedó en la puerta, secándose las lágrimas y observó a su madre acercarse hasta su padre y ponerle la mascarilla en su lugar. Parecía molesta y herida, pero en sus ojos aún tenía amor por él y Ren sabía que era inevitable aquello.

—Itachi se quedará contigo esta noche. Yo vine a testear las máquinas y a darte el medicamento.

Sasuke sólo asintió y se mantuvo quieto hasta que ella le trajo su medicamento psiquiátrico y lo ayudó a tomarlo. Ya dopado, Sasuke estaba más tranquilo y para cuando Ren quiso darse cuenta, él ya dormía.

El odio y la ira se esfumó al ver esa triste imagen de su padre. Si bien él le había hecho mucho daño, su enfermedad era la mayor causante de ello. Aún no comprendía mucho aquello, pero sí entendía que quizás, con el tiempo y la medicación, lo mantendría de nuevo en su lugar.

_Ojalá._

* * *

**N/A:** Halaaaa, no me olvidé, solo que la nación de la tarea atacó lel

Hasta hace un ratito estuve corrigiendo y cuando bien feliz envié el trabajo, me di cuenta de una cosa y ya no había vuelta atrás alv ya me cansó xd

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si el anterior les gustó o le disgustó ya que solo una persona escribió, pero no hay problema, a mí tampoco me gustó ahr jajaja

En fin, gracias por seguir este fic, ya pronto llega el final, ojalá sea de su agrado. Y si, el viernes subiré el capítulo 14, el que hoy subiera este no cambia las cosas.

Abrazos y buen lunes!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Sus padres no volvieron a estar juntos, pero sí se seguían viendo. Rentaro vivía con su madre en un departamento cerca del hospital donde ella trabajaba y su padre vivía en otro cerca de dónde vivía Itachi para mejor supervisión. La casa en la que había vivido pocos años fue vendida para poder comprar ambos departamentos.

La relación de sus padres era extraña, pues se seguían viendo y tratando. Se reunían y tomaban algo, luego cada uno se iba a su casa. Ren no tenía mucho trato con su padre, por decisión propia, y si bien no le agradó al principio que su madre siguiera viéndose con él, lo aceptó. Por más que le doliera, el amor entre ellos era sincero. La fidelidad de ambos era hasta envidiable, pues no estaban juntos sentimentalmente, pero tampoco buscaban descargo en otras parejas.

Era como si estuvieran esperando, la pregunta era ¿a qué?

Ren, después de aquel episodio, no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero trató de disimularlo para no preocupar a su madre. Comenzó a pensar de forma errática, pero lo mantenía a raya.

Él sí tenía el control de sí mismo.

La secundaría fue temporada de cambios. Conoció a su primera novia y su forma de ser cambió de manera positiva. Ya no era tan retraído y hasta había comenzado a tener trato con su padre en las pocas veces que se cruzaban.

Su tía Ino seguía igual de guapa, pero ahora salía con un imbécil de sonrisitas raras que deseaba hacer desaparecer. Si bien él estaba de novio con una chica buena, aún le seguía gustando su tía.

Fue a mediados de julio, a unos cuantos días del cumpleaños de su padre que una sorpresiva visita le trajo de nuevo color a su vida. Naruto estaba en Tokio.

Estaba tan feliz que hasta había saltado por su habitación como un niñito de cinco años. Durante esos días se dedicó a salir con su tío Naruto a recorrer gran parte de Tokio y sus alrededores. Su madre parecía complacida de su nueva actitud y hasta se sentía feliz de que volviera a abrazarla antes de irse a la escuela.

Esos días fueron mágicos hasta que supo que su tío, el tan adorado por él, intentó encontrarse con su padre. Su madre parecía fastidiada por ello, pues según había escuchado de tía Ino, estaba sintiéndose amenazada por Naruto ya que este podría aprovechar esa ocasión para lanzarse a su padre. Ren había preguntado a su padre que había querido decir su tía con respecto a eso y Sasuke solo dijo que su tía era una metiche que sólo decía idioteces.

Era algo que no negaba, pero le intrigaba. Entonces, en uno de esos paseos con su tío, intentó indagar que relación tenía con su padre. Naruto pareció sonrojarse y tartamudear, dejando a Ren sorprendido por tal reacción a una pregunta simplona. Naruto había dicho que ya era momento de contarle eso.

La mandíbula le había quedado por el suelo. Su tío estaba enamorado de su padre todavía y quería aprovechar ese momento para hacer su jugada. Eso le cayó bastante mal a Ren, pues si bien no quería que su madre estuviera de nuevo con su padre, sabía que ella lo amaba y no iba a traicionarla de esa manera dejando que su tío Naruto se quedara con su padre. Sumándole que sería extraño toda la situación, pues le hubiera parecido genial si el tío gustara de su madre…

Su novia le hubiera golpeado por aquello. Estaba siendo cerrado de mente ante las preferencias sexuales de su tío. La pequeña charla que había mantenido con su novia sobre ello le había ayudado a decidir que era mejor no meterse en donde no le incumbía.

Su tío volvió a Corea, pero antes de irse le prometió que volvería para mediados del año siguiente, como aquella vez.

El tiempo transcurrió y sus padres seguían igual, él seguía con su novia, su tía Ino estaba soltera y sus tíos Itachi e Izumi esperaban un hijo después de tantos años intentándolo. Se sentía bien por ellos, sabía que serían unos buenos padres.

Terminó la secundaria, empezó la preparatoria y se había dejado crecer el pelo. Todos se burlaban de su extraño color, pero ante sus burlas no reaccionaba, pues mientras los chicos se dedicaban a ello, él se volvía cada vez más popular entre las niñas. Siempre fiel a su novia, no se dejó seducir por ninguna, aunque – no importasen los años – seguiría viendo a su tía Ino como su crush.

Fue casi terminando la preparatoria cuando volvió su tío Naruto, pero esta vez con la idea de quedarse a vivir allí. Ahora parecía resignado a seguir intentándolo con su padre, quien le había dado calabazas de una forma muy grosera. Su madre se había proclamado ganadora de aquella supuesta rivalidad amorosa, pero aun así no volvió a formalizar nada con su padre. Seguían casados y viéndose, pero en plan de amistad, cosa que estaba cabreando un poco a todos pues a pesar de lo pasado, Sasuke ya había expiado sus culpas y había mejorado mucho gracias al tratamiento y los medicamentos para su enfermedad mental. Si bien tenía arranques, eran bastante controlados y hasta entraban dentro del rango de un enojo o berrinche cualquiera.

Ren comenzó a tomar cursos para seguir una carrera universitaria. Le gustaba la medicina forense y su madre, durante todos esos años, había sido como su biblia de la medicina pues sabía de todo tipo de ramas dentro de la asignatura, aunque por lejos se notaba su sabiduría en la neurocirugía. Ella había sido la primera, además de su padre, en detectar el problema y había intentado ayudarlo desde que él era muy pequeñito junto con Kakashi.

Kakashi iba una vez a la semana a ver a Sasuke en su entorno, las otras veces en la semana iba su padre a verlo en su consulta particular. Durante un tiempo, habían estado viéndolo a él de forma extraña, pero con el correr de los meses dejaron de observarlo y se enfocaron de lleno en el tratamiento de su padre.

—Padre ¿te sientes bien?

Ren había notado que su padre había estado con los ánimos decaídos. No solía mostrar mucho interés por él, cosa que su padre respetaba, pero debía admitir que le preocupaba cuando estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Sí. Sólo es la recaída por el calmante —se masajeó la frente un buen rato. El chico lo miró, pero él no dijo nada más. —¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar?

—Estuve pensándolo un buen tiempo y como tengo gran capacidad de memorizar las cosas a través de dibujos e imágenes, creí que la medicina sería buena idea ya que puedo complementar eso a la lectura. Además, que me he criado con mamá así que no creo que sea muy difícil —se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke miró la copa del árbol que los cubría del cálido sol de primavera. Eran días tranquilos como ese que lo hacían sentirse en paz y hasta agradecido con la vida. Su hijo bebía de su gaseosa, no era fan de la comida chatarra, pero las hamburguesas eran su debilidad. Sasuke salía al menos una o dos veces con el chico, las veces que él quería. Solía depositarle dinero todos los fines de semana que permanecían intactos hasta ahora.

—Si necesitas dinero para tus estudios, no dudes en pedirme.

—No hace falta. Tengo unos buenos ahorros —la sonrisa divertida de su hijo lo hizo sonreír de buena gana. Así que por eso no tocaba su dinero y él creyendo que lo consideraba peor que poca cosa.

—Bueno, aun así, no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites.

—¿Piensas volver con mamá?

Sasuke se mantuvo un rato en silencio. La pregunta no se la esperaba por lo que no sabía que responder. Él amaba a Sakura, pero ambos habían decidido dejarlo para no seguir hiriendo a sus allegados, especialmente a Rentaro que parecía resentido aún con el pasado. Observó a su hijo que sacudía el vaso vacío y refunfuñaba a causa de ello.

—No… no lo sé.

—¿No o no lo sabes?

—No lo sé. No hemos hablado de ello en un buen tiempo.

—Yo no creo que esté mal. Digo, se aman y yo ya no viviré en casa —el niño vio a su padre arquear una ceja. Puso los ojos en blanco —Ya estoy grandecito para tener que pedirle a mamá permiso para vivir solo.

—Tu madre no estará de acuerdo, aún no has cumplido la mayoría de edad.

—Pero no falta mucho. Además, quiero estar a solas con mi novia y con mamá en el medio, no puedo… ya sabes, tú entiendes.

—¿Qué entiendo?

—"Eso". Lo que hacen los chicos y las chicas.

—¿Qué hacen?

Rentaro comenzó a cabrearse hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su padre estaba bromeando. Su. Padre. Estaba. Bromeando. La incredulidad lo hizo reír por el hecho de lo absurdo que parecía todo aquello.

—No te hagas que yo existo gracias a ello.

—Hmp.

—Bueno, creo que ya está bajando el sol y quedé con mi novia en que iría a casa de sus padres.

—Entiendo.

—Si mañana estás libre… podríamos ir al cine.

Sasuke miró a su hijo, éste parecía avergonzado por ello. No quería incomodarlo haciéndolo esperar por lo que asintió y ambos marcharon de allí hacia la casa del chico. Eso era un avance y se sentía bien, bonito.

* * *

**N/A:** _Vayan a la siguiente pestaña, bbs _


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

La universidad comenzó bien. Era fácil y le gustaba su carrera. Con su novia estaban viviendo juntos a pesar de que sus padres estuvieran en contra, especialmente su madre que parecía no aceptar que ya estaba grandecito para vivir todavía con ella.

El primer año había sido un caos únicamente por el berrinche de su madre que no veía nada bien a todo lo que hacía. Trataba de entenderla, pero ya comenzaba a exasperarlo. Su novia parecía divertida con la situación a pesar de ser constantemente perjudicada ya que los padres de ella le dieron la espalda.

Su tío Naruto estaba instalado ya en Tokio y salían a comer una que otra vez a la semana; le divertía los infantiles intentos por cabrear a su madre con respecto a su padre siendo que Naruto parecía estar interesado en alguien en aquellos momentos, lo cual era todo un misterio porque ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Sus tíos Itachi e Izumi estaban incursionando en el mundo de ser padres, por lo que los veía poco y comprendía aquello. El parto había sido difícil e Izumi estaba aún asustada. Al menos una vez al mes los visitaba y jugaba con su pequeña primita lo poco que podía, pues aún era muy pequeña.

Su tía Ino parecía en la flor de la vida, pasaran los años, cada vez se veía más guapa y espléndida que no dejaba de cautivarlo. Ella solía ser juguetona y hacerle bromas que lo ponían lo bastante nervioso como para que su novia se enfadara y luego le recriminara en su casa. Ella también parecía estar en una situación sospechosa, pues la había visto mucho en el celular y tratando de evitar sus risitas tontas cada que la encontraba apartada.

Todo parecía maravilloso. Esos días parecían un vago recuerdo dos años después, estando ahora en su cuarto metiendo ropa en su valija y tratando de contactar con sus padres. Estaba lo bastante nervioso como para romper todo si ninguno de los dos lo atendía. Al tercer tono, su padre respondió y parecía agitado.

—_¿Ren? ¿Estás bien?_

—La cagué. Me tengo que ir.

—_Hey, hey, espera ¿Qué dices?_

—¿Mamá está contigo?

—_No… bueno, sí, pero no es lo que parece._

Por furioso y nervioso que estuviera, no pudo evitar reírse de su padre en aquella situación. Sabía que estaban viéndose más íntimamente que antes y le parecía bien si a ellos les hacía bien.

—No tienes que explicarme, papá. Ya son grandes y saben lo que hacen.

—_Bueno, pero eso no importa ¿dónde estás?_

—En el departamento. No quería interrumpirlos.

—_Sólo estábamos hablando. Espéranos ahí._

—Si. Por favor, vengan.

La llamada se cortó. Él volvió a la carga, sabía que, si no se apuraban él ni sus padres, su novia volvería y no quería verla, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor con lo mal que ya se sentía. El ruido de llaves en la puerta fue el sonido que no deseó escuchar en esos momentos. En el umbral de su recámara estaba ella, furiosa y toda despeinada.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para botarme así?

Rentaro la ignoró y siguió guardando sus cosas, sus libros, sus artículos de aseo y sus cosas de pintura. Su novia seguía despotricando y jurando, tratando de llamar su atención, pero al ser ignorada lo intentó tomar por el brazo. Ren se apartó como si le quemara el contacto, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a él.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! —la voz estrangulada le ayudó a bajar de la nube a la chica que parecía preocupada ahora. Ren le pidió que se fuera, pero ella no quiso.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que en un momento la chica, furiosa, le dio una bofetada que a él lo puso más agresivo. Si no hubiera sido por su padre que lo detuvo a tiempo y a su madre que apartó a la chica a empujones pidiéndole por favor que esperara en la sala, Rentaro la hubiera abofeteado el doble de fuerte que ella.

No sentía remordimientos por aquel pensamiento de golpearla, cosa que sí había sentido en otras ocasiones cuando hería a su madre con sus palabras o a su tía Ino. Su ahora ex novia se convirtió en una extraña de un momento a otro. Eso le bajó la euforia. Se dejó guiar por su padre, quien le ayudó a tragar una pastilla que lo atontó al pasar de los minutos.

Por la puerta se asomó su tío Naruto y con ayuda de su padre lo ayudaron a salir de la casa. Su madre estaba teniendo una discusión con la chica quien se mostraba incrédula y reacia a creer lo que su madre le trataba de explicar. Fue sentado en el asiento trasero de su auto, su padre estaba a su lado. Naruto iba y venía con el equipaje que guardaba en el maletero. Su madre apareció luego y entró al asiento delantero junto con Naruto que estaba poniendo en marcha el auto.

Ella se giró hacia él y le acarició la mejilla, le decía palabras reconfortantes que le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. Su padre mantenía la mano en su hombro, presionándolo y alentándolo en silencio. Naruto miraba cada tanto por el retrovisor, vigilándolo. Lo último que recordaba de esa noche era que las luces de la calle eran muy relucientes.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola! Primero que nada mil disculpas, tuve problemas con la red de electricidad de mi cuadra por lo que no tenía como corregir el capítulo y pos, obviamente, no había wifi xd_

_Gracias por seguir la historia, fue un reto para mí esto ya que estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Quedan unos pocos capítulos ya, quizás la historia es medio chota, pero me siento algo orgulloso de él. _

_Bueno, les deseo un buen jueves, viernes y fin de semana. _

_Bye!_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Luego de aquella noche, había vuelto a vivir en lo de su madre. A pedido de él, su padre estaba quedándose con ellos, pero en una habitación aparte de la de su madre. A Ren se le hacía estúpido eso, pues antes de todo el escándalo de su rompimiento, habían estado a los arrumacos.

No insistió en ello, los dejaría ser a su manera. Lo que sí insistía era en no querer hacer el tratamiento que Kakashi le estaba proponiendo. A pesar de conocerlo, no tenía deseos de hacer nada que lo perjudicara.

Su madre parecía resignada; tantos años intentando creer que su hijo no tendría el mismo problema que su padre, pero había estado equivocada.

Fueron varios días de lucha constante para que el chico aceptara la ayuda que había pedido fuera de sus cabales. Su padre era el único que no intentaba presionarlo, pues entendía lo que se sentía y esperaría a que lo asimilara solo.

Hablaba siempre con él y le aseguraba que funcionaba, pues lo estaba ayudando a continuar con su vida. Las charlas con su padre lo ayudaron a creer que quizás sólo lo estaban ayudando y nada más. Decidió creer en ellos y seguir el tratamiento.

El sube y baja de aquel nuevo mundo lo había dejado bastante estúpido. Tenía deseos de llorar, se sentía no solo mal consigo mismo sino con todos. Haber tenido que parar de ir a la universidad lo había deprimido aún más, pues iba tan bien que había sido reconocido por el rector y el cuerpo estudiantil y docente por ello.

Todo su mundo de éxito se estaba viniendo abajo por esa mierda que le estaba nublando la cabeza por momentos. Lo que creía haber mantenido en control solo había sido una falsa ilusión de su mente.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero debes comer, cariño. Los medicamentos, al principio, son fuertes, pero cuando te acostumbres, verás que no es tan malo. —su madre le acariciaba el cabello, siempre se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba mientras lo mimaba un poco.

Pensar en su madre le entristecía. No solo tenía un esposo loco, sino que un hijo con lo mismo y sentía que habían hecho de su vida la misma mierda por tener que pasar por ello dos veces. Tomó las manos de su madre y las besó entre lágrimas, a la par que le pedía perdón. Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y le susurró todo su amor por él.

—Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado a la vida, no digas esas cosas tan tristes —Sakura intentaba contener un sollozo, pero fue imposible. Ver a su hijo llorando y sufriendo le destrozaba.

—Perdón, sólo estoy haciendo tu vida más miserable.

—No, no es así. No es tu culpa el que estés enfermo, cariño.

—Papá dijo que era su culpa, entonces esto debe ser mi culpa.

—Tu papá es un tonto, él tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa. Pero ¿Lo ves? Está muy bien gracias a la medicina y a la terapia, y porque come mucho. Mi bebé también debe comer ¿sí?

—Está bien. —murmuró bajito. Su madre le dejó un beso en su cabeza y se mantuvo quieta hasta que él decidiera dejarla ir.

Esa noche cenaron los tres juntos y Ren sonrió un poquito ante las acusaciones que había hecho a sus padres poner nerviosos. Quizás ella tenía razón y si seguía todo al pie de la letra, todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Tres años pasaron muy rápidos para su gusto. Ya tenía veintitrés y estaba preparando su tesis que debió haber presentado el año anterior, pero que, debido a su pausa de los estudios y algunos problemas por el camino, tuvo que retomar luego, aunque lo había hecho con más ímpetu que nunca. Aún así, se estaba por recibir tarde para su gusto.

Su madre le había recomendado una tutora excelente, pero era demasiado temperamental para su gusto. Su tía Tsunade era una bomba que se pasaba de mano en mano antes de que le estallara en la cara. Lo tenía lo suficientemente controlado como para no bajar ni una nota por su mero bien. La adoraba, pero cuando se ponía en modo perra era detestable.

Le gustaba su vida familiar. Sus padres parecían que retomarían realmente lo que habían dejado y él se sentía bien por ellos, lo habían pospuesto por tantos años, para no afectarlo a él, que sintió un poco de pena por el tiempo que habían estado desperdiciando. Pero ellos parecían complacidos y nada afectados por esos años de en donde sus vidas juntos se habían pausado.

Lo más gracioso fue que no perdieron el tiempo. Su madre quedó casi al punto del desmayo cuando él apareció con la prueba de embarazo y, ante sus continuas exigencias, se hizo el dichoso test que se le hizo insulso, pues siendo médica, conocimientos básicos de lo que implicaba un embarazo no se le escapaban.

Rentaro la había abrazado casi hasta el punto de dejarla sin aliento. Ella parecía aún descolocada, pues ya estaba muy mayor para ser madre y no sabría aún como lo tomaría Sasuke. Grata fue la sorpresa cuando éste apareció una media hora después con bolsas con cosas para bebés.

—Papá fue quien me dijo que fuera a comprar la prueba.

Mantuvieron aquello en secreto para sorprender a sus abuelos y a sus tíos con la grandiosa noticia. Y hablando de tíos…

Itachi e Izumi no volvieron a intentar tener otro hijo, la salud de Izumi era delicada y pues eran felices con la pequeña Mizuchi. Su tío Naruto, aquel que creía solo homosexual, terminó siendo que no lo era y hasta se había enterado que le había gustado su madre, también. Ahora salía con su sexy tía Ino que, a pesar de ya ser una mujer de las cuatro décadas, se seguía manteniendo en forma.

Seguía enamorado de ella como el primer día, la pena era que ella ya había cesado con aquello de que lo esperaría, pues estaba desesperada por estar casada y tener un hijo, cosa que era imposible para ella pues era estéril. Aquella noticia no la había deprimido para nada ya que había comenzado un proceso de adopción y estaba saliendo todo bien la última vez que había hablado con él.

—Cariño, llegó una invitación para ti.

Ren se acercó hasta su madre, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dejó abrazar por ella. Leyó la invitación, era de una de sus compañeras de curso de la secundaria que se casaba. La invitación era para dos, seguramente creerían que seguía con su novia, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez. Lo último que supo fue que había vuelto con sus padres y que comenzó una relación con otro, al poco de haber terminado. Bien por ella.

—¿Quieres ir, mamá? —le mostró la tarjeta y miró dentro del sobre que había una foto de la feliz pareja en la cual decía la fecha y el horario: dentro de dos semanas.

—Paso, hijo. Tu hermana ya no me deja ni siquiera caminar que ya me canso.

—Sarada está apretando el pulmón de mamá, ¿no? —el chico estaba inclinado ante la ya visible panza abultada. Su madre carcajeó y le dio un coscorrón que Ren fingió dolor.

—¿Por qué no invitas a uno de tus amigos de la universidad?

—Mmm… ¿debería? Son bastante pesados y van a querer que les presente chicas.

—¿No sería bueno eso? Así saldrían un poco.

—Créeme mamá, ellos no son buena junta cuando están ebrios. Pueden darte cátedra de cómo diseccionar un cerebro y hacerlo funcionar en un androide que será fabricado dentro de cinco años, según sus cuentas.

—Me recuerda a mis cátedras de cómo revivir una rana sin corazón, en su lugar un carbón. Ay, extraño mis noches juveniles sin sentido.

—No me esperaba algo así de ti.

—Eso porque no viste a tu padre ebrio.

—¡¿Papá?!

—Sí —su madre se comenzó a reír dejándolo intrigado. —Ay, si te cuento tu padre me mata —ante la ceja arqueada de su hijo en espera a que hablara, ella hizo un gesto como espantando la idea. —Bueno, te contaré. Tu padre cuando se ponía ebrio contaba chistes y todas tenían que ver con un elote y un tomate. No me preguntes cómo eran los chistes porque no los recuerdo y tu padre no debe ni saberlos, los inventaba en el momento.

Rentaro empezó a reírse a carcajadas por la extraña situación que logró imaginarse de sus padres ebrios. Miró nuevamente la invitación, pensó en rechazarla, pero quizás reunirse con sus viejos compañeros le haría bien.

—Si Sarada estuviera, me la llevaría. Un chico con un bebé haría que todas las chicas se enternecieran con la imagen.

—O las espante —la risita de su madre le hizo sonreír —. Ya cuando nazca Sarada podrás hacer esas cosas de hermano mayor aprovechado, ahora vete que Kakashi debe estar esperándote e insultándote por hacerlo esperar.

—Mi venganza de ese año como tutor. No hubo un día que no llegara tarde.

Su madre le había acompañado a comprarse un traje, pues no quería usar la ropa que usaría para defender su trabajo universitario el mes siguiente. No le enloquecía el evento, por lo que había optado por algo discreto como un traje en tono azul oscuro que desentonaba totalmente con su apariencia extraña debido a los genes de la familia de su madre.

Nomás compró el traje porque a su madre le había gustado y porque quería hacerla sentir bien. Se sentía graduado de preparatoria gringa al verse siendo acicalado y fotografiado por su madre con mucha insistencia. Su padre intentaba contener la risa, pero era inútil, sus labios apretados lo delataban.

Abrazó a su madre y huyó de la casa antes de que empezara con otra sesión de fotografía desastrosa que lo haría quedarse otra media hora más. Subió a su auto y puso la dirección en el GPS. No era muy lejos de donde vivía actualmente con sus padres.

A causa de la venida de Sarada, tuvieron que mudarse a una casa con una habitación extra para la bebé. Él no pretendía vivir más tiempo con ellos, pero tampoco quería abandonar el nido aún. Estaba algo inseguro y sus padres parecían de acuerdo con que siguiera con ellos hasta que se sintiera listo de marcharse.

Llegó al lugar y estacionó en el primer lugar que encontró. Estaba un poco alejado del salón, pero no le haría daño caminar un poco. La noche estaba fresca, el invierno apenas había empezado a hacerse notar con ganas y si las temperaturas seguían bajando, pronto se congelarían las calles.

Entregó su tarjeta en la entrada y no llegó a dar dos pasos que varios de sus antiguos compañeros lo abordaron con apretones de manos, algunos, y amistosos abrazos con otros. Las mujeres se inclinaban en saludo y él respondía de igual manera.

Aún no habían llegado los novios de la iglesia, pero ellos estaban siendo agasajados con aperitivos y alcohol. Rentaro se negó a la copa que le ofreció uno de sus antiguos compañeros y tuvo que aclarar que tomaba medicamentos para que dejaran de insistirle. Una de las muchachas, atenta, le ofreció una copa con jugo que había rescatado de uno de los mozos que pasaban con bandejas con bebidas y otros con comida.

Se pusieron al día con sus vidas, muchos de ellos trabajaban y otros seguían estudiando. Rentaro contó a medias las razones por las que había dejado un año los estudios; algunos se mostraron preocupados al haber comentado que había sido por problemas de salud, pero se sintieron aliviados al saber que ahora estaba bien.

Las chicas comenzaron a chismosear sobre los romances terminados de la gente de su curso, entre aquellos romances se habló del suyo y una de ella se sintió preocupada cuando comentaron que su ex estaba con su nueva pareja. Él se sintió indiferente a aquello, habían pasado tres años y no sentía para nada.

Algunas quisieron indagar por las razones, pero él supo cómo llevar la charla a un terreno seguro y comenzó a alabar a una y a otra por sus elecciones para esa noche. Una vez instaurado el tema de la belleza, el maquillaje y la ropa, las chicas se olvidaron de su romance fallido y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre la ropa de las demás invitadas.

—¡Mirai! ¡Wow!

Su grupo comenzó a exclamar ante la llegada de una de sus antiguas compañeras. La recordaba perfectamente, la niña de los pelos pinchos con su rostro lleno de banditas y que siempre lucía ropa ancha o equipo de gimnasia, estaba allí luciendo un precioso vestido rojo que se amoldaba a sus curvas tonificadas de forma maravillosa.

Ren silbó mentalmente ante la imagen del chicazo de su curso. Siempre habían competido por todo, competencias que ella iniciaba y chillaba al perderlas. Recordaba que siempre estaba detrás del profesor de ciencias como si fuera su perrito faldero. Era popular entre las chicas y un poco evitada entre los chicos por su forma de ser tan salvaje y libre que los ponía nerviosos.

Ella pareció no reparar en él, pues fue llevada por la marea de chicas que tiraban de ella para llamar su atención. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

La recepción terminó y pasaron al salón principal en dónde ya estaban los novios, en el centro de la pista, vistiendo unos trajes de lo que parecía ser salsa. Hicieron su show que, entre caídas y tropezones, terminó convirtiéndose en un ridículo divertido que todos ovacionaron.

Sus ojos no podían contenerse y siempre terminaban desviándose hacia la chica de rojo. El cabello lo mantenía tal cual, en su juventud, corto y pinchudo, pero con suaves ondas que lo hacían bonito y no como puercoespín como lo era de pequeña.

Ella reía y aplaudía a los novios que se acercaron a saludarla con un fuerte abrazo. Ella y la novia eran muy buenas amigas en la escuela y no era de extrañar que su relación se hubiera mantenido en el tiempo. La novia le susurraba algo que ella negaba con una sonrisa resignada.

De repente, los ojos de la novia repararon en él y luego en Mirai. Ahí había gato encerrado. Pero como no le gustaba llamar la atención, decidió ignorarlo y acercarse a su mesa para tomar su lugar. La comida fue buena, el alcohol fue bebido como agua por sus compañeros y él solo se mantuvo a jugo en una jarra especial que compartía con una compañera suya que estaba embarazada.

Entabló una conversación sobre aquello, pues contó que su madre estaba embarazada y compartieron, además del jugo de naranja, muchas anécdotas sobre el estado aquel que ponía a las mujeres demasiado radiantes y sensibles.

Sus ojos de nuevo fueron a la mesa donde Mirai se encontraba rodeada de las amigas y hermanas de la novia. Parecía divertirse y eso, extrañamente, lo reconfortaba.

La noche para él terminó a eso de las dos de la mañana. Estaba un poco cansado a causa de uno de los medicamentos que lo ponía en un estado medio somnoliento, lo mejor sería irse antes de que el sueño le ganara.

Luego de felicitar una vez más a los novios y desearle lo mejor en su despedida, se marchó del lugar. Había costado deshacerse de la novia, pues estaba emperrada en que debía quedarse un poco más. Su esposo tuvo piedad de él y trató de convencerla para que lo dejara ir, cosa que funcionó porque ahora se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su coche.

—¿Desertas?

Rentaro se dio media vuelta. En la entrada estaba una agitada y sonriente Mirai. La observó de arriba abajo y se preguntó qué había hecho esos años para que se viera tan hermosa como estaba en ese momento. Era una imagen tan bella que dolía.

Sus ojos repararon en los zapatos colgando de la mano junto con un abrigo y un bolso. Rentaro arqueó una ceja interrogativa que hizo reír de forma alegre a la chica que se iba acercando hasta donde estaba su auto. Era muy natural y genuina su risa, cosa que su ex solía forzarla para parecer encantadora y solo lograba ser fastidiosa.

—Estaba pensando que era demasiado perfecto para ser real… hasta que vi tus pies y me di cuenta que ser una dama no es propio de ti.

La puya fue lanzada, solo esperaba que la Mirai de diez años permaneciera aún allí. Sabía que se arriesgaba, pues habían pasado casi trece años desde que se habían visto por última vez. Ella puso sus brazos en jarra y lo miró acusadoramente. La había cagado.

—Ponte unos de estos toda la noche a ver si piensas lo mismo, tarado.

Bueno, al menos el insulto le daba una leve esperanza.

—¿Qué tal has estado? —ella se relajó de repente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tan adorable como cuando eran niños.

—Bien. Hasta hoy— respondió él mientras buscaba algo dentro de su auto.

—Imagino que ahora que estoy yo aquí se volvió en un «súper bien».

—No voy a negarlo —sonrió Rentaro mientras se acercaba hasta ella con su calzado del hospital que aún guardaba en el asiento trasero.

Ella le agradeció y se los colocó. Les quedaban grandes, pero no le importó. Luego tomó el abrigo y le ayudó a ponérselo, ella tembló al entrar en calor y le sonrió.

—La fiesta aún no terminó —comentó Ren con un poco de curiosidad al verla fuera del recinto.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería estar contigo. A Moegi puedo verla cuando quiera, pero a ti no.

Ella no dudó en colgarse de su brazo y arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia el vehículo en el que se metió sin invitación y el cual obligó a él hacerlo arrancar. Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas de su vida, a curiosear como cualquier chica y a reír de las tonterías que él le respondía.

Ya casi llegando a la casa de ella, la cual le indicó, él comenzó a sentirse un poco inseguro y asustado. No entendía las razones, pero esperaba que sólo fuera el cansancio que lo ponía un poco vulnerable. Ella se quedó sentada en su lugar aún cuando él estacionó y lo observó con un poco de insistencia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Acaso ¿te gusto? —fue lo primero que dijo sin pensar, más como una broma que otra cosa. Lo que no se esperó fue la respuesta tímida de ella.

—Y si fuera así ¿Qué?

—Emm bueno, no sabría que decir la verdad.

—Podrías decir al menos gracias y que me invitarás a un café la próxima vez.

—No es mala idea —sonrió ante su extraña reacción. —Mañana tengo libre, no me toca ir al hospital ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Café, cine y cena? Me parece excelente. Te espero a las cuatro.

La chica abandonó su auto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa a las prisas por el frío. Ren se asomó por la ventada del copiloto para verla mejor. Ella volteó un para lanzarle un beso que él atrapó y se llevó al corazón, haciéndola sonrojar casi hasta llegar al tono de su vestido.

Cuando ya no estuvo más a la vista, volvió a su asiento, dio marcha atrás y marchó a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su madre tanto de la fiesta como de su cita.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Fin, terminó la pinshi historia. Y no es broma. Queda el epílogo. Si, otro final sería mejor, pues pueden contar el epílogo como el verdadero final jajaja_

_La idea de este fanfic era que fueran cinco capítulos y se hicieron diecisiete(?_

_Y este capítulo se iba a dividir en dos, pero no quería alargarlo más._

_Quiero agradecer a toooodos por haber leído esta historia, algo que me llevó muy por fuera de mi zona de confort ya que siempre trabajo comedias o historias con sobredosis de azúcar._

_Muchas gracias Hikari que me dijo que escribiera esto cuando le comenté la idea. Nos leemos la semana que viene y saben que pueden dejar todas las opiniones que deseen mientras sean constructivas en el caso de que sean negativas, los consejos siempre son bien recibidos. _

_Abrazos!_


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

**Summary:** Su mano se arrastró por su rostro, presionándolo hasta el punto de no dejar pasar aire. La sonrisa irónica que sus labios formaron le supo amargo. Ahora entendía lo que su padre había guardado todos esos años…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, si lo ves en otra plataforma no dudes en comunicármelo y denunciarlo.

* * *

Era el octavo cumpleaños de Sarada. La niña no parecía muy emocionada por la fiesta, pues según ella _¿Qué sentido tenía festejar un año más cercano a la muerte?_ Ese tipo de razonamiento casi hizo que se atragantara con el emparedado de atún que estaba disfrutando. Mirai se había reído por tal reacción que su hermana secundó con su risita de bebé.

Para Ren, Sarada siempre sería su bebita, así como para su madre él era aún su bebito. Su padre se fastidiaba cuando los escuchaba hablar como idiotas a él y a su madre, pues aniñaban la voz como si le estuvieran hablando a un bebé tanto él para dirigirse a Sarada como su madre para dirigirse a ambos. A veces, su madre fastidiaba a su padre hablándole así, diciéndole que no fuera celoso, que él también era su bebé, haciendo sonrojar a su padre.

Sarada había sido prematura, pero bastante fuerte a pesar de sus siete meses gestados. Había luchado por su vida y había sido bendecida con una fortaleza que ni él era capaz de tener. Ella era su fuerza y él era su héroe, según ella. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que hasta su madre se ponía celosa cuando notaba que la niña prefería estar más con su hermano que con ella.

Su padre había, por fin, emprendido su empresa de software en solitario. Todo el duro trabajo que había hecho durante esos años en los que él era un crío habían rendido sus frutos. Ahora delegaba el trabajo a otros y podía pasarse el tiempo con su madre y ellos, tratando de recuperar muchas cosas que perdió.

Su relación con él había mejorado mucho; recordaba el primer abrazo que se dieron cuando él volvió a casa con su título de médico y su padre lo había abrazado con mucho amor, haciéndolo llorar como un niño. Su madre aún lo molestaba con la foto de ese día que ella recordaba con gran felicidad.

Las citas con Mirai habían sido todas divertidas e intensas; salieron por tres meses hasta que no pudo aguantar más y le propuso una relación seria que ella aceptó diciendo:

—¿Pero ya no estábamos en una, tonto?

Luego de eso, la presentó a su familia y ella a la suya, y todo fue tan perfecto que empezó a tener miedo de nuevo. Su madre y Mirai lograron que no sufriera por ello, conteniéndolo y siendo amorosas. Sakura había hablado con Mirai acerca del tratamiento psiquiátrico de su hijo, cosa que Mirai no le tomó más que la importancia necesaria como en cosas que tenían que ver con la forma de actuar ante algún episodio. Sakura supo que ella era la indicada para su hijo.

Sasuke había tenido un gran apego a Sarada, ella fue el eslabón que terminó uniendo aún más a la familia, pues todos la adoraban. Mizuchi también era la otra princesa de la familia que había hecho las cosas más dulces. Itachi e Izumi habían hecho un viaje por lo que la niña estaba quedando en lo de sus padres.

Ino y Naruto seguían juntos, algo realmente sorprendente para Rentaro pues eran demasiado iguales como para llevarse bien y lo decía porque su tía Ino no solía ni aguantarse ella misma a veces, pero a Naruto lo aguantaba con unos ovarios de acero. El niño que habían adoptado era rubio y de ojos pálidos, si no fuera porque le daba repulsión pensarlo, diría que era hijo del tipo aquel de las sonrisas falsas que tanto despreció en su niñez. Aun así, el niño le caía bien y era muy buenito con su hermana y su prima.

Ahora estaba allí, entregándole el regalo que había comprado con Mirai para Sarada. Era un libro de astrología que le había pedido porque a Sarada le encantaba estudiar. Aunque le pareció extraño que le interesara el ocultismo y sobre cosas que le parecían demasiado turbias para una niña tan pequeña. Mientras no se hiciera daño y no perjudicara a otros, la dejaría ser, aunque siempre con un ojo atento a cualquier cosa demasiado extraña para dejar pasar.

Ella pareció confundida al ver el libro.

—El libro que pediste, espero que te guste.

—Pedí un libro de astronomía, no de astrología —arqueó una ceja, mirándolo por encima de los lentes mientras sostenía el libro entre ambas manos.

Se sintió un poco imbécil, pero su hermana igual le agradeció el regalo y comenzó a hojearlo con interés. Su padre apareció con el pastel que contenía una vela en forma de ocho y escrito en la crema el nombre de su hermana junto con un "feliz cumpleaños".

Sarada se mostró un poco reacia a soplar la vela, pero ante la insistencia de la abuela, lo hizo. Antes de que madre le diera un beso, padre le había manchado la cara con crema, cabreando a Sarada. Mamá no se contuvo y regañó a papá ante una satisfecha Sarada que hizo reír a más de uno en el lugar.

Y mientras veía a su familia reír Ren cerró un rato los ojos mientras que pensaba que todo eso era maravilloso.

Gracias por todo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ holaaaa, al fin puedo decir fin(?_

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia y creo que me siento más satisfecho por ver en la información del fic la palabra terminado(?_

_Y mientras celebramos el Retsuden, aprovecho para decirles que wenos spoilers, estoy como menso feliz con ellos. Que maravilloso fandom el que tenemos, nos han llenado de fanarts hermosos._

_En fin, ahora sí, quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia tanto a los que comentan, dan fav, follow y a los bellos fantasmitas que se hacen de presencia en los views. Mil gracias._

_También a Hikari porque ella es lo más, todos los viernes recordándome que debía subir el capi, dándole el visto bueno y principalmente porque ella me dijo que escribiera el fic fjdahjfhak _

_También a Val, Gris, Akiiko y Ariz por ser tan dulces TuT DEJEN DE ALARGARME LA VIDAAAaaaaAAAA xd_

_Y un saludo especial a Dulcecito que siempre lee y comenta todo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _


End file.
